Lost Ground: Fenghuang
by Wolf171
Summary: Eu ainda me lembro daquele dia, como o céu estava, até dos cantos dos pássaros. Realmente me lembro de quando eu trouxera Sasuke de volta, eu estava detonado lutei contra ele, mas saí vitorioso o que me foi um segundo premio afinal eu superei o sharingan,
1. Konoha

N/a: Ae pessoar. Bom eu sou totalmente novo em fics de Naruto e só vim aqui para avisar de umas coisinhas. Primeiro eu não tenho muita paciência para criar dramas. Segundo meu estilo é muitas vezes sombrio voltado para o lado mal . E Terceiro...bom não tenho terceiro espero que gostem e deixem comentários.

_As partes em Itálico são pensamentos ou narração em primeira pessoa._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 1: Konoha_**

_Eu ainda me lembro daquele dia, a cor do céu, até dos cantos dos pássaros. Realmente consigo me lembrar o dia em que eu trouxe o Sasuke de volta. Eu estava detonado. Lutei contra ele e ganhei. O que me foi um segundo prêmio, afinal, eu consegui superar o sharingan, eu ganhei do Uchiha e eu era o mais forte, mas mesmo assim isso não bastou para o povo dessa vila. Depois de todos os meus sacrifícios, depois de toda minha dor, eu senti mais uma vez a solidão. Pensei ter superado o preconceito, pensei que essa vila finalmente me aceitara, mas eu me enganei._

_Eu ainda ouço os sussurros de desagrado e sinto os olhares de raiva queimarem em minhas costas por onde eu passo. Alguns dizem que isso foi por causa do estado em que trouxera o Uchiha, mas não tinha sido tão ruim assim. Eu tive de lutar a sério para trazê-lo de volta a sua sanidade, para que ele soubesse que não importava o que o irmão dele fizesse, ele não precisava seguir o mesmo caminho, mas só as palavras não eram o suficiente. Eu conhecia Sasuke. Ele não se contentaria conversando, ele não abriria os olhos apenas com palavras._

_Faz um ano que tudo isso aconteceu e eu me vejo só. Sakura voltou a correr atrás dele e Sai está sempre em missões. Esse talvez fosse meu único amigo aqui, além, é claro, do Iruka-sensei, mas este também não aparece, foi promovido a Jounin. Fico feliz por ele, mas a solidão ainda me corroí, me castiga, não sei o que fazer. Talvez devesse procurar a Hinata. Ela mostrou ser alguém bem compreensiva, mas ela está trancada em casa. Em breve assumirá a liderança do clã e para isso tem que passar por uma tal de "purificação" ficando incomunicável por quase um ano._

_Não recebo mais missões o que tornou os meus dias tediosos. Eu apenas caminho por essa vila que apesar de lotada de pessoas me parece um lugar vazio e solitário. Não sei por que não recebo missões, afinal eu sou tão forte quanto qualquer jounin ou até mais forte que um Senin ou pelo menos assim pensava, talvez esteja apenas me engrandecendo. Mas, ao contrário de mim, ele, o traidor, sim, traidor, a algum tempo eu nunca o chamaria assim, mas agora o chamo, anda de cabeça erguida pela vila. Popular como sempre, orgulhoso como sempre e mais prepotente do que antigamente, o maioral. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke não foi punido, a ele são atribuídas às melhores missões. Meses depois de sua volta já foi chamado para a ANBU e era bem visto, os genins o viam como um exemplo de força e superação._

_Hoje olho para essa vila e não vejo mais o lugar que eu queria proteger. Eu vejo apenas uma vila fantasma povoada de mentiras e falsas esperanças de se sentir aceito em um mundo. Ás vezes ouço a maldita raposa me perguntando "Você quer matá-los?" e eu sempre fico sem resposta apenas encaro o vazio. Não estranhava mais em ouvir a voz da Kyuubi, pois há algum tempo eu podia fazer isso, talvez o selo esteja enfraquecendo ou eu esteja a entendendo mais. Nós poderíamos conversar se eu assim quisesse, mas não, eu a ignoro a maior parte do tempo, eu ignorava e fingia não ouvir seus murmúrios e desejos, fingia não sentir a imensa solidão vinda dela. A mesma que um dia eu mesmo senti e agora sinto, também finjo não sentir o mesmo desejo de vingança e de sangue que ela sente._

* * *

Naruto olhou em volta. Ele gostava daquele lugar. Aquela colina nos limites de Konoha um local onde poderia ver o mais longe que quisesse, um lugar que lhe trazia paz. O sol já estava nascendo e ele via a vida voltar à vila, sorriu internamente. Ali não devia existir vida. Pelo menos não para ele. Olhou ao longe o monumento ao Kages da vila. Olhou atentamente a figura de Tsunade. Ele não poderia dizer que ela estava contra ele. Não. Ela não o prenderia na vila. Tinha a mão de mais alguém naquela história.

Deu de ombros e, antes que alguém pudesse ao menos perceber, ele desapareceu. Ninguém conseguiria segui-lo. Ele se tornara muito rápido desde o treinamento com o Ero sennin. Reapareceu de novo em frente ao Ichiraku. Eles abriam naquele horário por causa dos ninjas que voltavam de missões noturnas. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e pediu um ramen de porco. Comeu devagar apenas olhando Ayame e Teuchi. Boas pessoas. Eles eram uma das poucas que se salvavam naquela vila, pelo menos pareciam.

-Volte sempre Naruto. - Falou Ayame enquanto Naruto saía. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e resolveu ir caminhando para o seu apartamento que não era muito longe. Naquela hora parte dos estabelecimentos já estavam abertos e algumas pessoas apareciam na rua e ele sentiu elas lançarem olhares de desagrado e repulsa. Ignorou. Apenas olhou para frente. Não sentia vontade de sorrir falsamente como fazia antigamente. Então viu logo à frente o traidor.

Uchiha Sasuke caminhava de forma lenta e já naquele horário tinha duas garotas atrás dele, ninjas de nível chunnin pelo que ele se lembrava. O Uchiha também o viu, assim como as ninjas, mas mesmo assim, Naruto não desviou os olhos, pelo contrário, os encarou deixando transparecer a raiva que sentia. E ele conseguiu. Quando passou praticamente colado em Sasuke ele sentiu o ex-companheiro de time ativar seu sharingan ao notar o perigo e se virar, já com uma kunai na mão, mas Naruto não reagiu, apenas continuou seu caminho, agora exibindo um pequeno sorriso. Ele fizera o traidor se sentir ameaçado e não precisara fazer nada.

"Você gostou de deixá-lo com medo." Falou a Kyuubi em sua mente. Naruto apenas olhou para o céu tingido de laranja e azul.

- Sim gostei. - Falou Naruto em tom baixo. A raposa não disse nada. Ficou quieta como grande parte do tempo.

Chegou ao seu apartamento quando o sol já nascera por completo, abriu a porta sem olhar para seu vizinho que entrou rapidamente quando o viu, não ligou e entrou fechando a porta com um aceno da mão.

A porta se fechou lentamente as suas costas fazendo o pequeno apartamento cair lentamente na escuridão, pois as janelas fechadas não deixavam o sol entrar. Caminhou lentamente pelo apartamento bem limpo, coisa que não era comum, mas como não tinha nada pra fazer o limpava para se distrair. Foi em direção do banheiro, no caminho ia se despindo deixando suas roupas pelo caminho. Quando entrou no banheiro só estava de cuecas, que logo tirou e jogou num pequeno cesto de roupas sujas, olhou para o espelho e se encarou. Não mudara muito desde que conseguira trazer o traidor. Não crescera, continuava com 1,65 de altura se sentia um pouco baixo, Sakura já o ultrapassara de novo. Os olhos continuavam tão azuis quanto antes, a única coisa que mudara fora o brilho que não existia mais, mas deixou isso de lado e entrou debaixo do chuveiro ligando-o. A água quente bateu em seu corpo. Ele adorava banhos quentes. O relaxavam. Sentiu seus músculos relaxarem um a um enquanto a água percorria seu corpo.

Ficou de olhos fechados por um tempo só apreciando aquela sensação. Não pensava nada, não sentia nada, estava apenas se sentindo em paz. A raposa se remexeu dentro dele. Ela também parecia relaxada. Há um tempo ele pensava que ela conseguia sentir as mesmas coisas que ele, até mesmo os ferimentos. Por isso que ela o ajudava quando estava em apuros. Para um ser como ela, se ferir e sentir dor era inaceitável. Depois de quase meia hora debaixo do chuveiro ele resolveu sair do banho. Desligou o chuveiro e, pegando uma toalha, foi se enxugando até chegar a sua cama. Deixou a toalha em cima dela e foi a um pequeno armário onde pegou alguma roupas e se vestiu. Olhou para a cama e pensou seriamente se queria dormir, mas resolveu apenas se deitar.

-Ei raposa. - Chamou Naruto em tom baixo depois de dez minutos sem conseguir dormir.

-O que quer Naruto? - Respondeu a Kyuubi. Somente Naruto ouvia sua voz.

-Por que atacou a vila? - Nunca soubera isso e também não sabia porquê perguntar aquilo pra raposa.

-Você pensa que é o primeiro humano ao qual sou forçado a conviver? - Perguntou a Kyuubi fazendo o loiro ficar pensativo. Claro que existiam outros como ele, um Jinchuuriki, ele sabia que outras nações ninjas selaram vários Bijus a humanos e, provavelmente, para não perderem o poder desses bijus, eles os retiravam e selavam em outro humano.

-Sente ódio por isso. - Murmurou Naruto. – Compreendo sua raiva e seu ódio.

-Você foi o primeiro ao qual tive constante contato. – Disse a Kyuubi aquele tom de voz não fazia Naruto se sentir lisonjeado com aquilo.

-É escuro né?! - Falou Naruto se referindo à prisão do selo. Ele já a visitara várias vezes, foi lá que vira o demônio raposa pela primeira vez. – E solitário.

-Sim é. - Foi à última coisa que a Kyuubi disse antes de se calar.

* * *

Naruto acordou devagar, mas mesmo assim atento a cada movimento de seu quarto aparentemente vazio. Levantou com preguiça e abriu as janelas deixando o sol da tarde entrar e iluminar o quarto. Trocou-se rapidamente colocando uma calça negra com detalhes em laranja, uma camisa laranja e uma jaqueta preta que nas costas tinha o símbolo da folha em laranja. Um presente de Tsunade. Por isso não tinha o tradicional redemoinho que sempre tinha nas roupas do loiro. Ele olhou para a porta. Ela estava trancada, mas não sairia por ali. Estava com fome e não tinha mais ramen em casa então iria para o Ichiraku de novo. Saiu pela janela e caiu levemente no chão. Não precisava correr, então iria andando mesmo.

Passou pelas ruas com calma. As pessoas fingiam que não o viam, coisa que ele não ligou, pois já se acostumara novamente com aquilo. Viu a frente Sakura conversando com outras duas ninjas. Elas pareciam muito animadas. Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Passou praticamente do lado dela e ouviu que estava falando de Sasuke de novo, mas ela não notou sua presença, estava concentrada demais na conversa para notá-lo. Ele continuou seu caminho sem nem olhar para trás. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria já que fazia quase um ano que ela parecia ter esquecido sua presença, mas não se abalaria mais. Continuou o seu caminho devagar, mas então sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, se virou rapidamente assustando quem estava o observando e pegou com facilidade uma kunai que estava indo na direção de sua cabeça. Olhou em volta pra ver quem era, mas não viu o culpado e a presença dele também sumira.

Analisou a arma. Pela força devia ter sido um Gennin qualquer. Ele juntou um pouco de chakra nas duas mãos e colocou a ponta da kunai na palma da mão direita e forçou. Devagar a arma foi entortando, amassando e ele conseguiu fazê-la virar apenas uma bola de metal. Deixou no chão e saiu sem ligar, mas mesmo assim havia perdido a fome e como não tinha nada pra fazer deixou seus pés o guiarem.

Quando percebeu já estava no local onde se tornara oficialmente um gennin, não gostou muito, mas era um local afastado e poucos iam treinar ali. Viu o monumento aos Shinobis mortos em combate, viu o nome do terceiro ali e sentiu falta dele. Ficou encarando aquilo por um tempo, mas desviou sua atenção para o céu azul, bonito e calmo sem nenhuma nuvem. O sol brilhava com uma calma inabalável. Resolveu treinar um pouco, para não perder o costume, tirou a jaqueta e a colocou embaixo de uma árvore invocando logo dois bushins.

Ele e os bushis lutavam um contra o outro de forma dura e rápida, isso se seguiu por algumas horas e sem que ele percebesse o céu já estava mais uma vez se tingindo de laranja e rosa. Então desfez o jutsu. Se quisesse ficaria três dias treinando e seu chakra provavelmente não acabaria só com aquilo. Estava pronto para partir quando sentiu uma presença estranha, não era de alguém conhecido, se virou para a árvore em que sua jaqueta estava segundos atrás e viu um ANBU cuja única coisa visível era o cabelo de cor escura, mas Naruto de algum jeito sentiu o cheiro dele e nunca esqueceria aquele cheiro de sangue.

-Algum problema? - Perguntou Naruto de forma neutra. O ANBU do nada desapareceu e reapareceu atrás dele, mas o loiro não fez nada já que não se sentia ameaçado mesmo sabendo que aquele ANBU era tão forte quanto ele. Sentiu o fio de uma kunai em seu pescoço, mas não notou nenhuma intenção de cortar a sua garganta.

- Podem vir anciões, é seguro. - Falou o ANBU de forma neutra, a voz abafada pela máscara que Naruto achou de certa forma irônica, pois era de uma raposa, mas não prestou muita atenção nisso, pois em seguida três anciões da vila apareceram em sua frente afastados somente uns cinco passos. Ele só conhecia dois e eram os que mais enchiam a Hokage.

-Posso saber o motivo dessa reunião tão amigável? - Pergunta Naruto de forma cínica, havia aprendido a usar esse tom com o tempo.

-Garoto raposa. - Começou a falar o ancião que Naruto não conhecia, mas já não gostou de ser chamado daquele jeito. – A vila está em paz, mas isso pode mudar muito em breve.

-Espero que sim. Tava ficando entediado, sabe. - Os anciões olharam feio para Naruto quando ele disse aquilo.

-A Akatsuki virá atrás de você e o demônio dentro de você pode ser libertado destruindo Konoha. - Naruto estranhava que os dois outros não falassem nada, mas pareciam aprovar o que quer que fosse acontecer. –Então nesse momento nós estamos banindo você, Uzumaki Naruto, de Konoha para que não coloque mais nossa vila em perigo.

-Nani?! - Falou Naruto de forma surpresa seu olhar ficou duro como rocha e por um instante pensou em seus sonhos que envolviam aquela vila, sim, ainda sonhava, pelo menos isso não lhe fora arrancado. Até agora.

-Vá embora de Konoha e nunca mais volte raposa maldita, pois aqui ninguém mais quer sua presença. - Falaram os três anciões de uma só vez. –Tsunade irá abdicar o cargo de Hokage e nós nos juntaremos para tornar Uchiha Sasuke como o Sexto Hokage, pois ele pode controlar você caso queira nos atacar.

-Vocês estão brincando. - Aquelas palavras saíram dos lábios de Naruto com uma frieza inabalável não parecia nervoso, mas quem visse os olhos vermelhos e as pupilas em fenda típico da Kyuubi entenderia que ele estava no limite do autocontrole.

-Não estamos. - Falou o ancião que parecia o líder. –Se você não deixar a vila até a meia noite mandaremos a ANBU atrás de você e se der um passo em falso te eliminamos agora mesmo. - Naruto rangeu os dentes e o chakra vermelho começou a envolvê-lo, a kunai em seu pescoço ficou incandescente, mas mesmo assim ele não fez nenhum movimento. – Ninguém o quer mais aqui garoto raposa. Você não tem amigos nem companheiros. Todos esqueceram você. Não vale mais a pena ficar aqui então nos poupe de sua presença maligna e vá embora.

O ANBU que estava logo atrás de Naruto não ligava mais para o metal quente que se tornara sua kunai, já que fora arremessado para trás pela onda de chakra maligno que desprendeu do loiro. Esse, logo que se viu livre, deu dois passos na direção dos anciões, porém mais dez ANBUS apareceram. Não ligou. Chegou mais perto ainda dos anciões, mas, quando estava a um passo de seu destino, parou. O chakra vermelho também parou de irradiar de sua pele e os olhos vermelhos voltaram a ficar azuis encarando os anciões com nojo e desprezo.

-Não vale à pena. - Falou Naruto dando as costas e indo embora, mas resolveu falar mais alguma coisa. –Mas não pense que eu não voltarei e quando eu voltar farei vocês e essa vila pagarem. Aproveitem os tempos de paz que virão, pois quando eu deixar de considerar esse lugar meu lar, então Konoha deixara de existir. – Dizendo isso sumiu deixando sua ameaça cravada fundo nas mentes e corações dos anciões que temeram pensando que realmente podiam ter acordado um demônio que devia continuar adormecido.

-Fizemos a coisa certa? - Perguntou um jounin meio preocupado.

* * *

Naruto chegou rapidamente em seu apartamento. Conter o ódio naquele momento era algo colossal. Pegou uma mochila e jogou algumas peças de roupa dentro e pegou também alguns equipamentos que precisaria. Não precisava de comida. Podia arranjar sozinho e ainda tinha um pouco de dinheiro que guardara. Jogou a mochila em suas costas e a pequena bolsa com equipamento básico estava em sua cintura. Olhou para o apartamento e fechou os olhos. Sabia que isso era coisa da Kyuubi, mas não pensou nisso na hora apenas se concentrou e conseguiu ouvir tudo no pequeno prédio que ficava seu apartamento. Não tinha ninguém, mas ele pode ouvir na rua os corações das pessoas batendo. Agora seus corações bateriam mais rápido do que nunca.

Um bushin apareceu rapidamente ao seu lado e então em segundos o rasengan estava em sua mão com força, tinha colocado mais chakra que o normal. Olhou em volta sentindo pena, mas agora aquele lugar não era mais o seu lar e para isso ser verdade tinha de destruir o único local que tinha para voltar. Rapidamente se abaixou, quase se ajoelhando no piso, e o rasengan acertou o chão com força, o prédio inteiro sumiu e o feixe de luz foi visto de outras partes da vila antes do som aterrorizante de um trovão.

O loiro viu, de cima de uma árvore longe de onde um dia fora se apartamento, o prédio cair e a nuvem de pó subir com uma grande velocidade. Tudo que restava era uma cratera no chão não muito grande. Deu as costas e sumiu mais uma vez para nunca mais voltar.

* * *

N/A: Pessoar hehhehe... Espero que tenham gostado em breve terá mais.


	2. Areia Vermelha

Areia Vermelha

O céu estava muito claro quando Naruto finalmente parou para descansar. Sentou-se e, finalmente, notou os vários ferimentos visíveis através da roupa rasgada. Fazia apenas quatro dias que sairá de Konoha e já vira cartazes com sua cabeça a prêmio. Tratado como um desertor da vila. A causa dos ferimentos eram os ANBUs de todas as vilas que vinham atrás dele, ou pela recompensa, ou simplesmente para matá-lo como era o caso dos de Konoha.

Não fazia nem meia hora que ele tinha saído de uma luta em que tivera que matar três ANBU's e deixara dois vivos, mas desacordados, apesar de quererem sua cabeça. Precisava dormir. Fazia dois dias que estava acordado, evitando ao máximo piscar, pra não correr o risco de ter uma kunai, apesar de que uma só não iria pará-lo, cravada nas costas. Olhou em volta e só encontrou árvores. Cobriu seu rastro rapidamente e, aproximando-se de uma grande árvore morta, apesar de parecer frágil, com a parte da base oca o suficiente para ele caber dentro, entrou rapidamente sem se incomodar com a escuridão lá de dentro, nem com os insetos que pareceram não gostar de sua presença.

Estava muito cansado. Encostou a cabeça no interior no tronco e fechou os olhos torcendo para que ninguém o encontrasse e caiu em um sono solto e profundo. Repentinamente o sono foi interrompido por um barulho alto e metálico e, quando abriu os olhos, percebeu não se encontrar mais no tronco oco e seco de árvore, mas sim em um corredor longo e escuro com canos e água no chão.

Ele sabia que lugar era aquele. Já estivera ali muitas vezes pedindo por um pouco mais de poder. Queria sair, mas sentia que deveria continuar e seguiu o corredor escuro por um tempo. Nunca pensou que aquele lugar fosse tão grande, principalmente por ser um local dentro de si, talvez fosse à parte mais profunda de sua mente. Finalmente chegou a seu destino e lá estavam os imensos portões de aço que aprisionavam a Kyuubi. No meio do portão um único pergaminho já cortado pela metade. O selo estava enfraquecendo. Ia se aproximar mais ainda para ver se conseguia enxergar lá dentro, quando enormes garras passaram por entre as barras e só pararam graças ao portão, que mesmo assim estavam a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Em seguida os enormes olhos vermelhos com pupilas em fenda se abriram na escuridão dentro daquela cela.

_-Veio implorar por poder Naruto? - Perguntou a Kyuubi. Seu tom era de uma crueldade demoníaca e debochada nas o ex-ninja de Konoha nada disse, apenas encarou os olhos da raposa demônio que parecia incomodada com o silêncio. –Quem você quer matar. Diga o nome e eu matarei e destruirei tudo em meu caminho e tudo que você tem de fazer é tirar esse selo. - A enorme bocarra da raposa apareceu na escuridão como se sorrisse, mas aquilo não abalou o loiro. Já estivera ali muitas vezes, já à vira de perto, lhe desafiara e lhe pedira ajuda e agora não mais a temia. A Kyuubi era uma parte sua, não importava o quanto a odiasse no passado._

_-E de que adianta soltá-la? - Perguntou Naruto de forma firme. Não sorria, muito menos demonstrava algum sentimento pro trás de seus olhos azuis. – De que adianta destruir se cada vez mais e mais gente ira odiar você e te perseguir. Esse mundo está cheio de pessoas que podem selá-la e ainda existem dois Uchihas nesse mundo que podem controlá-la. Não. Se eu tirar esse selo, tudo que você encontrará é uma prisão maior do que essa, uma da qual não terá chances de sair. A imensa raposa ficou quieta por alguns instantes até que o silêncio foi quebrado por um rosnado de fúria. Ela não tinha escapatória. Do nada o silêncio reinou novamente, só que dessa vez por mais tempo._

_-Então se una a mim. - Disse a raposa depois de um longo silêncio. Naruto não entendeu direito o que ela queria dizer, afinal os dois já estavam unidos. –Remova esse selo e una-se a mim por livre e espontânea vontade para que nós nos tornemos um só, um único ser, não duas entidades separadas. - O loiro finalmente percebeu que o que a raposa falava era algo surpreendentemente grandioso e que poderia matar os dois. –Faça isso e todo o meu poder será seu, meu chakra se unirá ao seu e nem mesmo os Uchihas nos controlarão. Torne-se minha parte humana, minha parte boa, a consciência que eu não tenho, os limites que não conheci._

-_E você irá ser o meu ódio, meu rancor e minha fúria. - Falou Naruto compreendendo-a - O meu lado mais escuro. Meu próprio demônio._

_- Sim. Nossas mentes, nossos poderes, nossas almas, se tornarão uma só. Eu nunca desaparecerei, apenas continuarei no seu coração. Nada nos separará, nem mesmo a morte. - Finalizou a Kyuubi enquanto linhas de chakra vermelho saíam de dentro da cela e circulavam Naruto, que se aproximava lentamente das grades. Ele olhou o pergaminho que selava a raposa, esticou o braço e olhou para os olhos da raposa._

_-Assim será. - Falou antes de puxar o selo e a massa de chakra demoníaco envolver seu corpo por inteiro._

* * *

Um grupo de ANBUs da vila oculta da Rocha andava no rastro do garoto Kyuubi. Eles haviam encontrado alguns corpos pelo caminho, provavelmente ninjas de outra vila, os corpos em estado lastimável, já que não dava para distinguir seus rostos, provando que aquele garoto era um demônio como ouviram, um ser agressivo mesmo sem usar o poder da Kyuubi. Contavam que ele matara mais da metade da vila do Som só para pegar o atual Hokage de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

O grupo parou quando um urro demoníaco como o de uma besta soou antes que uma enorme massa de ar misturada com um chakra tão demoníaco quanto o urro, se não mais, viesse lançando todo o grupo de 10 ANBUs para trás. Aos poucos um chakra nunca antes sentido por eles tomou conta daquela parte da floresta e um clarão vermelho se formou a leste manchando até mesmo o céu azul de vermelho como se ele se tornasse sangue. Em seguida uma enorme explosão em que árvores, pedras, animais e humanos foram lançados longe. Os ANBUs da rocha perderam a consciência.

Duas horas se passaram antes que um dos ninjas da rocha finalmente acordasse e visse o tronco que só não o esmagara por que uma enorme pedra estava no caminho. Saiu rapidamente de lá ainda meio atordoado. Sua visão falhava com a luz forte do sol que não devia o incomodar já que ali era uma floresta fechada. Foi só quando sua visão voltou por completo que sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Procurou pelos companheiros, mas não encontrou nem sombra deles. Tudo que via em sua volta era um imenso espaço vazio onde, até algumas horas atrás, havia uma floresta. Só uns poucos escombros por causa da explosão sobraram.

* * *

Estava quente, muito quente, e foi isso que o acordou de forma lenta. Assim que o rapaz abriu os olhos e conseguiu se levantar, viu que estava em cima de uma imensa duna de areia, estranhamente, vermelha que não tinha fim em nenhuma direção. O sol brilhava com força. Colocou a mão sobre o peito e só então percebeu que estava sem camisa. Olhou para as mãos e se assustou ao ver unhas brancas peroladas em forma de garras.

Não sabia por que estava desse jeito. Tentou forçar a memória, mas não sabia como chegara ali, não sabia o porquê de suas mãos serem daquele jeito e muito menos por que estava sem camisa num local quente como o inferno, e, agora que pensava melhor, não sabia nem o seu nome direito. Mas não podia ficar parado. Tinha de encontrar uma cidade. Talvez lá eles dissessem quem ele era já que sua cabeça não lhe ajudava, só conseguia se lembrar de coisas desconexas via rostos estranhos, ouvia vozes odiosas.

Começou a caminhar para o sul, ou para onde achava que era o sul. Andar naquele lugar era ruim. Os pés afundavam rapidamente na areia fofa e cada passada exigia um grande esforço. O sol parecia ficar cada vez mais forte e não demorou muito para ele ficar com sede e o suor tomar conta de seu corpo. Também não demorou a perder a noção de tempo, muito menos de localização, se bem que essa última ele não tinha mesmo.

_"Você ouviu? Ele foi o único que não se tornou um ninja"_

Parou abruptamente quando ouviu aquela voz feminina falando e olhou em volta a procura da mulher, mas só viu o céu azul e as areias vermelhas. Aguçou os ouvidos procurando mais vozes, mas só ouviu o vento que passou por ali levando uma pequena massa de areia.

_"Ainda bem. Imagine ele, sendo o que é, se tornando um ninja."_

Outra voz só que diferente da primeira. O deserto desapareceu e ele estava em cima de um balanço vendo várias crianças sorridentes, mas também muitos adultos que olhavam torto para ele. Viu duas sombras que distinguiu serem de mulheres.

_"Não podemos falar disso em público"_

- Quem são vocês? - Gritou com força. Sua voz saiu ligeiramente mais grossa e profunda do que lembrava e ele estava novamente no deserto. Queria saber o que fora aquilo, mas nada vinha em sua mente. Sabia que falavam dele, sentia isso, e aqueles olhares… era como se fosse… indesejado.

Voltou a andar para ver se conseguia pensar direito, afinal ou ele ficava parado e fritava debaixo do sol, ou ele andava e fritava debaixo do sol, e preferia mil vezes ficar andando. Suas pegadas eram logo apagadas pelo vento. Viu ao longe uma formação rochosa que parecia estar perto, mas depois de um tempo viu que ela não se aproximava.

_"Eu o trarei de volta"_

Olhou para os lados rapidamente a procura daquela voz familiar, mas não viu nada. Estava ouvindo coisas. Devia ser o sol. Tinha de continuar o seu caminho e parar de ligar para as vozes que agora apareciam com mais freqüência. Ele ouvia dezenas de vozes diferentes, falando ao mesmo tempo ou separadas, zangadas ou alegres, algumas cheias de ódio, outras, de superioridade. Aquilo estava dando-lhe dor de cabeça, parecia que ela ia rachar com tantas vozes. Fechou os olhos, mas escorregou sem querer, caindo da duna em que estava, rolando e engolindo um pouco de areia até que finalmente parou.

Tentou se levantar, mas se sentiu repentinamente esgotado e perdeu os sentidos caindo numa abençoada escuridão. Quando recobrou a consciência sentiu um vento frio ia se levantar, mas viu que suas pernas estavam enterradas na areia. Isso que dava dormir num deserto. Olhou para o alto e viu que agora o céu estava escuro e o ar estava mais frio. Amaldiçoou aquele lugar que de dia era quente feito o inferno e a noite era de um frio cortante. Levantou e começou a caminhar rapidamente na direção em que tinha visto algo rochoso.

* * *

Levou três dias para chegar àquele lugar, e, quando finalmente chegou naquela parte rochosa, não chegavam a ser montanhas nem serras, mas se erguiam a alguns metros do chão, estava morrendo de fome e sede. Não foi difícil escalar aquelas rochas apesar de algumas pedras estarem soltas. Ele logo estava no topo e desanimou de vez.

Saíra de um deserto arenoso para um deserto rochoso, pois tudo que via eram rochas meio avermelhadas que se estendiam por vários quilômetros. Pelo menos ali tinha algum sinal de vida, alguns arbustos estranhos e árvores meio secas, mas de qualquer jeito era sinal de água. Só teria de achar um veio de água que não devia estar longe, afinal nada cresceria ali sem água. Escolheu continuar indo para o sul. De qualquer jeito acharia água.

Depois de duas horas caminhando se viu em cima de um pequeno morro rochoso. Olhou para baixo e achou ver algo parecido como uma trilha ou estrada antiga. Pensou em descer, mas com não havia sinal de vida ali, decidiu continuar pela parte mais alta e seguir aquela estrada, ou fosse lá o que fosse. Não soube quanto tempo ficou caminhando, mas resolveu parar ao ver a sombra de uma grande rocha e ficou ali por algum tempo olhando em volta. Olhou para baixo uma vez e pensou ter visto algo, mas devia ser a desidratação ou fome, afinal o que ele julgava ver, estava em movimento.

Resolveu ignorar, mas então ouviu um som metálico ecoar por toda a sua volta e procurou de onde vinha, já achando que era mais uma das vozes em sua cabeça, quando ouviu mais uma vez o som metálico junto com vozes humanas. Voltou a olhar para baixo tentando lembrar quando ficara num ponto tão alto, mas não conseguia, sua mente estava estranha. Forçou a vista e, surpreendentemente, conseguiu ver mais claramente, como se estivesse a dois palmos do que parecia uma caravana, que parecia estar sendo atacada por ninjas ou pareciam ser ninjas.

Primeiro pensou em ignorar, aquilo não era de sua conta, mas depois lembrou que lá podia ter comida e água. Respirou fundo ignorando um ronco de seu estômago e olhou para baixo. Flexionou os joelhos e saltou em direção à caravana. Queria saber quando o morro se tornara um pequeno desfiladeiro. O vento bateu fortemente em seu rosto. Quando a queda começou não devia estar muito longe do chão, pelo menos era o que achava. Endireitou-se para cair em pé e apenas se preparou para o impacto que não demorou a acontecer. Logo sentiu mais uma vez o chão debaixo de seus pés e curvou levemente os joelhos para amenizar o impacto. Uma onda de choque percorreu o espaço levantando um pouco de poeira que baixou rapidamente.

Olhou em volta. A caravana estava logo atrás dele e todos pareciam surpresos com sua aparição. Os tais ninjas que atacavam a caravana também pararam de atacar e apenas observaram por um instante o estranho. Um dos ninjas resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Quem diabos é você? – Perguntou. O silêncio reinou mais uma vez. Nem o vento soprava. Era como se até os céus quisessem ouvir a respostas.

-Uzumaki Naruto. - Disse esse nome por ser o mais freqüente nas vozes que ouvia e também por que o som parecia combinar com ele. –Vão embora. - Ordenou o loiro sem notar o tom carregado de uma fúria que não saberia dizer da onde veio.

-E você vai fazer o que se não obedecermos? - Perguntou o mesmo ninja que começou a conversa e este observou o rapaz estranho respirar fundo e preparou-se para algum jutsu de fogo, mas, quando o jovem loiro abriu a boca não saiu nenhum jutsu e sim um rugido de congelar a alma fazendo muitos tamparem os ouvidos. Quando o urro parou ainda se podia ouvir o eco que ressoava pelas paredes do desfiladeiro.

-Sumam. - Disse Naruto encarando os ninjas "inimigos" com fúria e algo fez eles tremerem, mas não recuaram. O loiro vendo isso fechou as mãos com força. Não sabia se estava forte o suficiente para enfrentar a todos, mas tinha de no mínimo assustá-los, então abriu as mãos rapidamente e fez um movimento rápido como se arranhasse o ar. Alguns ninjas à frente pularam para os lados e numa das partes do desfiladeiro cinco grandes marcas como de garra apareceram na rocha. Os ninjas não esperaram e começaram a fugir do que eles chamaram naquele momento de monstro.

Naruto se virou para a pequena caravana e viu que tinham alguns cavalos e outros animais, que no momento não lembrava o nome. Nenhuma das pessoas, que trajavam vestes finas e leves, provavelmente por causa do calor, olhava para ele com medo ou desprezo, mas com algo diferente, parecia... gratidão. Caminhou lentamente até uma carroça coberta onde tinha algumas coisas que pareciam espelhos penduradas. Ninguém se mexia enquanto o loiro se movimentava. Ao alcançar a carroça viu seu reflexo e notou que sua aparência não era muito diferente do comum apesar de não se lembrar de ter cabelos tão longos, até o meio das costas, e desgrenhados. Pegou uma mecha de cabelo e constatou que uns quinze centímetros antes da ponta a cor era diferente, um vermelho vivo, quase como fogo. Os olhos também eram diferentes. Azuis claros e profundos com as pupilas estranhamente em fenda como um gato. Abriu a boca só para perceber que tinha presas longas e vulpinas. Depois disso, desmaiou de fome.

* * *

Algo se movimentava a sua volta. Sons diversos chegavam a seus ouvidos. Desde o som de passos até as batidas de um coração. Conseguia até mesmo sentir o sangue correndo nas veias das pessoas a sua volta e aquilo era um tanto perturbador, mas mesmo assim não conseguia ouvir o que elas falavam. Sabia que elas falavam algo. Só depois de um tempo percebeu que não conseguia é entender o que elas diziam. Não era o idioma do país do fogo ou de qualquer outro lugar conhecido. Tentou forçar a mente para lembrar onde estava e saber o porquê de parecer estar se movendo.

Agora sua mente estava mais clara. Sim, lembrava quem era e de onde viera, mas não sabia onde exatamente estava, nem quem eram as pessoas a sua volta. Depois de pensar nisso tudo resolveu abriu os olhos devagar só para se incomodar com a claridade do local e fechar os olhos de novo. Ouviu a voz de uma criança gritando ao seu lado e tudo parou de se mover. Mais uma vez abriu os olhos só que dessa vez sem se importar com a claridade. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que estava sendo carregado numa espécie de maca coberta para protegê-lo do sol, mas logo a maca foi baixada e ele sentiu o chão duro em suas costas, se levantou tomando cuidado com a cobertura da maca e olhou em volta.

Dezenas de olhos e rostos desconhecidos o observavam de maneira curiosa e até que agradecida. Forçou um pouco mais a mente para acontecimentos recentes que estavam meio confusos, mas conseguiu se lembrar que aquelas pessoas eram de uma caravana e que desmaiara de fome após ajudá-las. Colocou a mão na cabeça ao sentir uma leve tontura e seu estômago roncou alto fazendo todos se surpreenderem. Logo um senhor velho de pele escurecida pelo sol e olhos castanhos veio em sua direção e falou algo que não entendeu.

-Desculpa ai Ojii-san, mas não entendi nada. - Falou Naruto com expressão confusa sem saber se aquele velho o xingara ou perguntara algo.

-Ah, sim. idioma geral. - Falou o velho deixando o loiro confuso. – Meu nome é Taoo Ren o ancião dessa caravana.

-Prazer, Uzumaki Naruto. - Falou o loiro sorrindo abertamente. –Onde estou?

-Lost Ground. - Respondeu o velho, mas este logo notou que o jovem a sua frente não entendera. – É como os grandes países além do mar de areia chamam nossa terra.

-Ah sim. - Disse Naruto não entendendo nada de qualquer jeito. –Ei, ei, Ojii-san tem algo pra come aí? - Pergunta o garoto depois que seu estômago reclamou mais uma vez. O velho Taoo abriu espaço e logo atrás dele apareceu uma criança de mais ou menos oito anos carregando uma bandeja cheia de comida, desde carne a coisas que o loiro não sabia o que era, mas não se importou e começou a comer como se nunca tivesse comido antes. Em menos de quinze minutos a bandeja estava vazia. –Ah, to cheio. – Disse Naruto tentado em cair para trás e descansar. – Obrigado.

-O mínimo que poderíamos oferecer por ter nos ajudado. - Retrucou o velho entrando em cena mais uma vez e observou o loiro se levantar e se espreguiçar feito um gato, notando que as pupilas dele haviam voltado ao normal.

-Como faço para voltar pro pais do fogo?- Perguntou Naruto depois de um tempo em silêncio.

-Só há dois caminhos. - Disse o ancião. – Pelo mar de areia vermelha ou pelo oceano. De qualquer jeito demoraria muito antes de conseguir chegar até o outro lado do mar de areia vermelha ou até o oceano.

-Quanto tempo? - Perguntou o loiro.

-Uma semana de caravana. Disse o ancião vendo que Naruto desanimara. – Uzumaki-san poderia nos acompanhar ate Dakiha que é o ponto de encontro das doze tribos nômades. De lá poderia pegar carona em uma caravana que vai até o mar buscar suprimentos.

-Me chame apenas de Naruto. - Disse o loiro bocejando. Estava com preguiça. – Hum… Vamos fazer assim. Eu protejo sua caravana ate esse tal lugar e vocês me dão comida e água.

-Trato feito. - Disse o ancião Taoo que se virou para as pessoas que observavam a conversa de maneira quieta. – Nosso amigo aqui ira nos acompanhar como proteção ate o Dakiha portanto vamos recebê-lo bem.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora mas coisas aconteceram^^..........comentem criticando ou elogiando se tiverem sugestões aceito numa boa e se tiverem alguém com quem querem q o Naruto faça par é so me falar também hauhaua..................bom por hoje é so pessoal espero nos vermos em breve


	3. Anos que se Passam

**Anos que se Passam**

Fazia três dias que caminhava com aqueles nômades e mesmo assim Naruto estava muito quieto o que era algo realmente surpreendente se tratando do loiro, mas no momento ele somente pensava em sua situação. Exilado, Caçado, Perdido em um lugar totalmente desconhecido e sem contar que se fundira com a Kyuubi que estava assustadoramente quieta.

_"-Ei raposa acorda. Disse Naruto em pensamento não querendo chamar a atenção dos demais e aproveitando que a maioria parecia dormir naquela noite fria."_

_"-Deixe-me em paz garoto. Falou uma voz estranha em sua cabeça lembrava a do yokai raposa, mas parecia bem menos carregada de ódio."_

Então tudo escureceu em sua volta as estrelas do céu se apagaram e ele se viu em pé em um lugar escuro mas não era uma escuridão fria era morna e acolhedora caminhou um pouco a fim de ver se chegava em algum lugar ate que notou algo na escuridão iluminado por um feixe de luz chegou perto rapidamente só para notar que aquilo era um espelho um pouco maior que o loiro mas por alguma razão o espelho não refletia nada.

_"-Precisamos conversar. Falou o loiro quase gritando sua voz ecoou pela escuridão então a sua frente algo apareceu no espelho no primeiro minuto pensou ser seu próprio reflexo afinal aquela figura era basicamente igual a ele o que diferenciava era os cabelos que não eram loiros com mechas vermelhas não eram inteiramente vermelhos assim como os olhos em fenda e por alguma razão acima na cabeça pareciam duas orelhas de raposa. - Ta isso esta estranho."_

_"-Essa forma também não me agrada. Disse o yokai olhando para o loiro. - Diga logo o que quer."_

_"-sua forma mudou, mas a delicadeza é a mesma. Falou Naruto provocando a Kyuubi que no momento queria estrangulá-lo. - Por que eu vim pra cá?"_

_"-Eu é que sei to no mesmo barco que você. Respondeu a Kyuubi com descaso. - Acho que eu costumava vir aqui quando queria descansar, mas isso faz tanto tempo. O reflexo ruivo que era a Kyuubi bocejou sem cerimônias. - Ei antes de eu ir tenho de avisar umas coisas pra você."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Um ano se passara dês que Uzumaki Naruto abandonara a vila da Folha e seus habitantes em maioria se sentiam aliviados. Pareciam até sorrir mais. A vila pouco crescera, mas muitas coisas haviam mudado. Quem realmente conhecia o Uzumaki sentia sua falta e para essas pessoas a vila estava silenciosa e parada.

- Hokage-Sama. - Falou um AMBU aparecendo em frente à mesa do sexto Hokage.

- Diga. - Dissera o Uchiha sem desviar os olhos dos papeis em sua mesa.

- Um espião da rocha foi capturado. Falou rapidamente o AMBU.

- Interrogue ele. Não deixe passar nada e depois descartem. - Ordenou Sasuke sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

- Também temos informações do país do Trovão. Eles parecem querer se unir com o país da Água - Falou o AMBU dessa vez fazendo Sasuke olhá-lo. – Nossos espiões nos informaram que os Kages irão se encontrar em breve provavelmente para tramar contra nós, pois sabem que perdemos nosso Jinchuuriki.

- Mande Kakashi e Hyuuga Neji formarem dois times. Assim que descobrirem a localização ataque e mate os Kages. - Ordenou Sasuke voltando a seus papéis como se aquilo já estivesse resolvido, mas o AMBU não se mexeu. – Ta esperando uma ordem por escrito? - Não foi preciso um segundo aviso e o AMBU já saiu da sala.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Concentre-se um pouco mais Sakura. - Ordenou Sarutobi Asuma encostado numa árvore apenas observando a jovem de cabelos róseos toda machucada a alguns metros a sua frente. –O elemento Futton é arisco e difícil de controlar. Tem de manter a concentração constante até dominá-lo. - A garota suava muito enquanto ouvia aquilo do jounin. –Agora reúna novamente o chakra em sua Kunai e lentamente o transforme em chakra vento. - Sakura mais uma vez tentou fazer como Asuma dissera e lhe ensinara, mas era mais difícil do que parecia. Ela juntou o máximo de chakra que pode e lentamente tentou transformá-lo em chakra do vento.

Uma forte explosão a lançou para trás enquanto uma grande lâmina de vento percorria a frente só para desaparecer, mas não sem antes cortar uma árvore ao meio. Sakura voou poucos metros antes de cair de costas. Observou o céu azul e pensou:

- _Como alguém como o Naruto domina esse elemento arisco? Se bem que, ele combina com ele._

**XXXXXXXXX**

-Vai sair em missão? - Perguntou Hinata ao ver seu primo Neji arrumar as coisas na entrada da casa principal.

- O Uchiha me deu uma missão. - Falou Neji de forma seria sem olhar para a nova líder do Clã Hyuuga. Não por desrespeito, mas para ter certeza que sua bolsa de armas estava cheia.

- Volte a salvo. - Disse Hinata dando as costas para o primo e entrando na mansão onde alguns empregados se curvaram enquanto ela passava sem ligar muito pra isso, afinal, já se acostumara.

- Hinata você tem reunião agora. - Falou alguém quando a jovem passou em frente a uma porta ela apenas olhou para dentro do aposento para constatar que era seu pai. – Não seja irresponsável com os seus deveres e vá direto para a reunião.

- Eu não pedi sua opinião Otou-san. - Disse Hinata um tanto indiferente lançando um olhar gelado ao pai que pensou em dizer algo, mas desistiu vendo sua filha partir.

- Nee-chan você me ajuda com o treinamento? - Perguntou Hanabi animada aparecendo ao lado da irmã mais velha.

-Ajudo sim Hanabi-chan. - Disse Hinata sorrindo enquanto sua irmãzinha praticamente a empurrava para o Dojo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Que problemático. - Falou Shikamaru sentado ao lado de Chouji na barraquinha de Ramen favorita do amigo e, por conseqüência, em outra época, do loiro mais hiperativo de Konoha, mas este não estava mais ali. – Por que mesmo eu vim aqui?

- Por que você perdeu a aposta e prometeu pagar Ramen pra mim. - Disse Chouji de boca cheia em quanto devorava o seu sexto Ramen. – Você tem visto a Ino ultimamente?

- Ela está com Tsunade-sama. Falou Shikamaru distraído. – Disse que não deixaria Sakura ser melhor ninja médica que ela.

- Pensei que elas tinham se acertado. - Falou Chouji parando momentaneamente de comer.

- Desde que o Uchiha pareceu adquirir interesse na Sakura à rivalidade das duas voltou. - Enquanto falava isso Shikamaru olhava para fora da tenda onde dava pra ver um pedaço do céu azul mais tedioso que o normal. No silêncio incômodo da Vila viu distraidamente um falcão cortar o céu. Provavelmente mais uma mensagem para o Hokage sobre ninjas invasores. – Mulheres são problemáticas.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-Soi Fong, eu disse pra você que tem de se concentrar ou será morta. - Gritou Naruto para uma garota de no máximo 10 anos que parecia muito ferida. O terreno em volta dos dois estava em ruínas. Havia crateras e buracos, sinais de explosões e fogo pra todo canto. A garota, de pele branca e cabelos negros e finos que iam até o meio das costas respirava fundo e engolia a dor apenas encarando o loiro com seus olhos castanhos escuros.

-Hai sensei. - Disse a garota tentando se acalmar e logo ela desapareceu fazendo Naruto se concentrar. Logo dois Bushins apareceram em sua frente, clones idênticos a garota. Os Bushin começaram a atacar o loiro que defendeu os socos simultâneos que vinham para seu rosto segurando com cada uma das mãos um dos clones que apenas sorriram e deram um chute em cada um dos lados do tórax do loiro que pareceu sentir levemente o golpe, mas mesmo assim não as soltando.

–Rasengan...

A voz veio de trás fazendo Naruto virar levemente a cabeça para ver a verdadeira Fong, com uma cópia perfeita de seu Rasengan, vindo em sua direção. Girou o corpo rapidamente jogando um dos clones na direção da garota que pareceu se assustar, mas desviou perdendo o sensei de vista por um segundo, o suficiente pra esse jogar o outro clone com mais força em sua direção. Era impossível desviar e seu rasengan acabou acertando seu próprio Bushin provocando uma grande explosão.

-Você melhorou bastante. - Falou Naruto olhando a garota do alto. Quando a poeira baixou esta estava deitada de costas no chão, provavelmente sem chakra, o que fez Naruto se culpar um pouco, afinal, fazia três dias e noites que treinava com ela sem parar nem para dormir ou comer. –Parabéns você se tornou uma Gennin. - A garota, que ainda estava de olhos entreabertos, sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Estou orgulhoso. - Acrescentou Naruto fazendo com que o sorriso da garota se alongasse mais ainda antes de se entregar a escuridão e cair num merecido descanso.

O loiro pegou a garota no colo e a olhou por um instante. Sua melhor aluna até agora. A única naquele lugar, além dele, que conseguia usar o rasengan. Olhou em volta. Aquela clareira na floresta tinha aumentado consideravelmente depois daquele exame meio exagerado, mas tinha de forçar seus alunos ao máximo para que em qualquer eventualidade pudessem se defender. Curvou levemente o joelho e o chão debaixo de seus pés rachou antes dele dar um grande salto e já adentrar na floresta rumo ao leste.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-Naruto-Sama ela está bem? - Perguntou uma mulher praticamente idêntica a garota no colo do loiro só que mais velha e um tanto mais bela. Deviam ficar mais bonitas com a idade, as mulheres do clã Fong sempre eram belas.

-Está ótima. - Falou Naruto entregando ela para a mulher. – Jun, leve-a para os médicos por mim, tenho de resolver alguns problemas. Diga pra ela passar na minha casa para pegar a bandana. Fique feliz! Sua filha se tornou uma ótima Gennin e creio que, em breve, será uma ótima chunnin. - Falou o loiro desaparecendo e deixando a mulher a olhar o vazio.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto subiu aquele monte de forma lenta. Não faltava muito para o ponto mais alto. Aos poucos ele viu o contorno verde de uma imensa floresta contrastando com o imenso deserto de areia a sua direita. Quando alcançou o cume ele viu uma cidade menor que Konoha, mas ainda em crescimento. Ali era seu novo lar, era sua casa onde era aceito como realmente era. Ali estava sua vila, que montara do próprio solo e ao qual ajudara a nascer. Dera o nome de uma lendária ave que os nativos adoravam Fenghuang, que, pelo que ele sabia, era um pássaro de fogo que renascia de suas cinzas, mas aquele lugar também era chamado de "O encontro de Cinco reinos".

Isso se explicava pelo fato da vila ficar bem no meio de uma formação de ecossistema incomum. Todo Lost Ground era dividido em cinco ecossistemas únicos. O primeiro era o deserto de areia vermelha. Pouca coisa sobrevivia lá e, na sua maioria, debaixo das areias onde o calor não os alcançava. O segundo era os cânions rochosos ou um deserto rochoso que se estendia por milhares de quilômetros. Depois vinha a savana. Criaturas incríveis viviam ali. Ainda tinha a região das águas, um bom lugar pra fontes termais, mas que chovia cerca de sessenta por cento do ano, vinte por cento nevava e nos outros vinte por cento era agradável estar lá. E tinha a região da floresta. Uma região muito perigosa. Criaturas inimagináveis caminham ali que se confundiriam com Yokais ou monstros. E Fenghuang ficava no centro de tudo isso, onde todos os cinco reinos se encontravam motivo por que os mais velhos chamavam de "o encontro dos cinco reinos", e fora ali o melhor lugar para construir sua vila.

Demorou um pouco, mas muitos nômades aceitaram se aquietar num lugar calmo. Pouco a pouco conseguiu recrutar ninjas foragidos que foram para ali por engano e passou a treinar pessoas com potencial para Ninjutsu. A vida era agradável e as missões consistiam, na sua maioria, em sobrevivência. A menos de três meses resolveu junto com o conselho dos anciões da vila a oferecer seus trabalhos para países pequenos que circulavam o Lost Ground, tão desconhecidos quanto o próprio reino perdido, alguns até conhecidos e passaram rapidamente a lucrar com isso. E assim, aos poucos, erguido do vazio, ele encontrou um propósito para continuar. Um que não envolvia mais a destruição total de Konoha. Não que isso não fosse lhe agradar, mas não queria desgraçar o nome de seu pai o quarto Hokage. Não queria ver o que ele lutou tanto ser destruído por algo como ódio, mas a vila da folha teria o que merecia. Recebia noticias de como ela andava indo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Mais três anos passam. Konoha estava em guerra contra o país da Água e do Trovão levando junto todo o país do fogo. Muitos ninjas valorosos estavam morrendo. O Jinchuuriki do trovão fazia muitas vítimas. A guerra era desfavorável para Konoha que não tinha vantagens e, pouco a pouco, iam perdendo terreno. A akatsuki mais de uma vez aproveitou isso e invadiu a vila atrás de pistas sobre o Uzumaki matando ninjas poderosos. O próprio Jiraya morrera protegendo a vila de Pain, o líder da Akatsuki.

- Você sabe que precisa dele. - Falou Tsunade olhando para Uchiha Sasuke que a encarava com desprezo e frieza. Não admitiria aquilo nem que tivesse de morrer. Não iria pedir ajuda a ele. Não depois de ser humilhantemente derrotado. – Ouça bem Uchiha eu cedi o cargo de Hokage, não para você, mas sim para ele. Mesmo assim você foi colocado aí e eu não pude fazer nada além de aceitar, mas, como se não bastasse, vocês o expulsaram e disseram para todos que ele abandonou a vila. Agora você tem chance de redimir um grande erro. Chamando ele de volta você pode salvar muitas vidas. Não se importe com seu orgulho retardado e sim com sua vila, pois agora você não está mais sozinho.

- Eu vou atrás dele. - Disse alguém entrando na sala, os olhos verdes olhando firmes para Sasuke como se o desafiasse.

- Eu disse que não iremos...

- To pouco me importando pro que você disse Sasuke. - Disse Sakura, a dona dos olhos verdes, encarando o Uchiha sem medo.

- Você é minha noiva, não pode ficar saindo da vila assim. - Disse Sasuke de forma indiferente e fria, seus olhos negros mudaram rapidamente para vermelhos, mas voltaram para negros.

- Não sou sua propriedade Sasuke, e se Naruto for à chave pra acabar com essa guerra, então eu irei atrás dele sim. Não sei qual o seu problema com ele, nem por que você é o Hokage em vez dele por que, convenhamos Sasuke, ele seria melhor que você nesse cargo, pois trabalhou mais para isso. - Começou Sakura falando rápido. – Mas se você quer colocar seu orgulho acima das vidas dos shinobis e moradores de Konoha, eu digo que nos seremos dizimados e o nome Uchiha ficará mais manchado do que já está. - Ao dizer isso ela deu as costas pro noivo e foi saindo da sala. Tsunade apenas sorria ao perceber a mudança da ex-aluna e ia segui-la quando Sasuke suspirou derrotado.

- Mande dois grupos. Um vai ser liderado por Kakashi e o outro por Shikamaru. Reúna cinco pessoas em cada grupo e partam. Você fará parte do time do Shikamaru. - Falou o Hokage sem olhar para a noiva sabendo que se fizesse isso sua derrota estaria completa. Ela apenas sorriu e saiu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Mais uma missão, Neji-nii-chan? - Perguntou Hanabi vendo o primo meditando no Dojo. Ele só fazia isso antes de sair para uma missão.

- Sim. Vou sair em missão daqui a uma hora. - Falou Neji abrindo os olhos. Encarou a prima mais nova e depois olhou para a porta do Dojo onde Hinata estava observando-o.

- Eles finalmente vão trazê-lo de volta. - Falou Hinata de forma calma, mas não baixa como antigamente.

- Hai, Hinata-sama. - Disse Neji com respeito à líder do clã.

- Esperaram até que nossa vila quase chegasse ao fundo para fazer isso. - Disse Hinata mais para si mesma do que para os dois ouvintes. – Tome cuidado se achar o Naruto, Neji. Seja o primeiro a falar com ele, afinal, ele não tem por que ter raiva de nós que sempre o apoiamos e vimos seu valor. Não deixe que outro membro da vila se aproxime, pois com certeza ele o matara.

- O Naruto não parecia fazer o tipo vingativo, mas expulsaram-no de seu lar e arrancaram o seu sonho. Isso provavelmente o tirou do sério. Não uma raiva infantil ou passageira, mas um profundo ódio deve ter surgido dentro dele. - Analisou Neji. A muito esperava a missão de ir atrás do Uzumaki, o único adversário que realmente valia a pena lutar, o único que o derrotara.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Muito bem faremos assim. - Falou Kakashi a Shikamaru que escutava em silêncio. –Um dos meus cães vai com vocês. Caso o encontre ele saberá como me enviar um recado e vice-versa. Nós começamos pelo vale do fim. Você e seu grupo vão para o norte eu com meu grupo iremos para o leste.

-Ótimo. - Concordou Shikamaru num murmúrio. Logo o grupo de 10 ninjas desapareceu atrás do que muitos naquela vila chamavam de demônio renegado.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Três dias passam desde que o time de Shikamaru se separou do de Kakashi e, nesses três dias, eles quase ultrapassaram a fronteira do país do fogo, mas não havia sinal de Naruto. No seu grupo estava: Chouji, Sakura, Neji, Lee e Tenten. Ino só não viera, por que seu grupo não precisava de duas ninjas médicas e, por isso, fora no grupo de Kakashi.

Nesses três dias encontraram vários inimigos do país da água e passaram por vários povoados destruídos onde a fome reinava. Era isso que a guerra trazia. Dor e fome. Vez ou outra eles precisaram ser tratados por Sakura por algum ferimento mais grave. Agora o sol estava quase se pondo quando eles resolveram parar para acampar. Lee e Neji estavam de vigia. Eles estavam a noroeste das montanhas que separavam o país do fogo do Som, outro inimigo declarado de Konoha, ou seja, estavam em um lugar perigoso.

O sol se punha lentamente, como se não quisesse abandonar o céu, e brilhava de uma forma incomum, como se sorri-se ao observar os humanos. A quietude do lugar irritava os Shinobis, pois podia significar perigo, afinal, nem os grilos faziam barulho. Uma enorme onda de energia sinistra quebrou a calma e quietude daquele fim de tarde. Parecia que era aquele chakra que impedia o sol de se por momentaneamente e ao longe, perto das montanhas, um barulho forte feito um trovão fez a terra tremer.

- Neji veja naquela direção. - Ordenou Shikamaru rapidamente enquanto os outros se preparavam para uma possível batalha.

-Três pessoas estão lutando. São dois contra um. - Disse Neji depois de ativar seu Byakugan. –Duas delas parecem estar usando um manto.

- Akatsuki. - Falou Shikamaru de forma baixa. – Vamos pra lá Podem estar lutando com o Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Não demorou e eles chegarem mais perto da onde era o combate. De longe eles ouviam fortes barulhos e viam feixes de luz, provavelmente por causa de justus. Neji não conseguia identificar se aquele que lutava com os Akatsuki era mesmo Naruto. O chakra que circulava nele é muito poderoso para ser do Uzumaki, provavelmente era de algum AMBU de outra vila.

Mas então mais uma vez o silêncio reinou. Não se ouvia nem o sussurro do vento, nem o canto dos pássaros. Era como se toda a vida desaparecesse e, pelo que Neji via, os dois chakras da Akatsuki estavam sumindo. Um estava quase no fim.

- Ele derrotou dois Akatsuki sozinho. - Falou Neji se aproximando com mais cuidado do "pé" da montanha de forma que ficasse escondido pela vegetação e visse o grande espaço de destruição á frente. Logo o resto do time chegou.

Sakura observava de longe aquela figura sinistra á sua frente. Não se aproximou. Viu, de relance, o corpo de um Akatsuki e notou que este já estava morto e por alguma razão estava cheio de lacerações profundas pelo corpo que pareciam ter sido feitas não por uma arma, mas por garras. O ser logo a frente em pé segurava o outro Akatsuki de uma forma estranha. A mão esquerda atravessada no peito do oponente bem onde era para o coração estar, mas o estranho homem de manto negro com nuvens vermelhas continuava a se mover e a falar. O identificou como sendo Hidan, um membro da Akatsuki considerado imortal.

-Vejam só, um imortal. - Falou o estranho, de longos cabelos loiros com mechas vermelhas nas pontas, parecendo se divertir com aquilo. – O que será que acontece com um imortal quando eu dilacero sua cabeça? - A pergunta saiu em um tom ligeiramente animado o que causou um arrepio nos demais. O ser de cabelos longos levantou uma das mãos, eles puderam notar garras brancas peroladas no lugar das unhas, e, com um movimento rápido, uma forte onda de chakra percorreu todos os cantos e marcas de garras ficaram no chão até na montanha e a cabeça de Hidan desaparecera. O sangue espirrou sobre o ser de cabelos loiros enquanto o corpo do inimigo vencido parou de se mexer para sempre. – O show acabou ninjas de Konoha, podem aparecer.

Quando Sakura ouviu aquela voz mais uma vez, lhe pareceu familiar e olhou melhor o estranho. Ele era alto, provavelmente mais alto que Sasuke, os desgrenhados cabelos loiros com mechas vermelhas, os olhos azuis em forma de fenda e as garras no lugar das unhas, davam uma aparência bestial. Trajava o que sobrara de uma camisa negra e uma calça, praticamente inteira, azul escura. Era bonito. Mas, quando ele se virou na sua direção, como se soubesse que ela estava ali, ela se assustou. O ser estava praticamente coberto de sangue que pingava de partes de seu cabelo e de suas garras e ele sorria de forma calma, vez ou outra lambendo o sangue que caia em seus lábios.

- Na-Naruto? - Perguntou Sakura saindo de seu esconderijo. O loiro a encarou e abriu um sorriso sinistro que não chegava aos seus olhos.

- Há quanto tempo Sakura-chan. - Disse o loiro. Então, para a surpresa deles, as presas visíveis no estranho quando ele sorria começaram a diminuir ficando só um pouco maiores que caninos normais. Os olhos em fenda voltaram a ser pupilas redondas normais. As garras longas diminuíram um pouco parecendo mais com unhas ou algo muito parecido com isso. Então uma fumaça vermelha começou a se desprender da pele de Naruto e eles notaram, com assombro, que era sangue evaporando lentamente, limpando a pele do ex-companheiro.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** Ai pessoar foi mal desculpem pela demora sei que é imperdoavel mas aqui pra frente farei o maximo para atualizar mais rapido então espero que gostem do cap e por favor deixem Reviews nem que seja pra dizer q essa fic é ruim claro que prefiro que digam que ela ta boa huahuahaua.

**N/A2: **Outra coisa quero que vcs me digam o que iriam querer nessa fic axo muito legal saber o ponto de vista dos leitores e o que eles esperam hauhaahua se nao quizer deixar aqui deixem lá no meu msn (). Bom so isso ate a proxima e agradecimentos a minha querida beta Paula-Sama.


	4. De volta a Konoha

_**Mais Uma vez Konoha**_

- O que foi? Nem um oi pro amigo que você não via há tempos? - Perguntou Naruto calmamente. Sakura tremeu quando sentiu uma onda de chakra inumano desprender do corpo do ex-companheiro de time. Aquele chakra era estranho, aterrorizador, sufocante e venenoso. Sentia como se ele penetrasse por seus poros e destruísse sua alma. Então sentiu um tranco no peito, ouviu a movimentação dos companheiros ao lado, mas a visão falhou fortemente. Olhou para baixo e depois para frente, só ai notou Naruto sorrindo de forma sem vida, seus olhos soltavam um brilho vermelho e sua mão esquerda estava no peito dela, literalmente dentro do peito dela. – Brincadeira.

Sakura piscou e então tudo voltou a ser como era antes. Sua visão estava ótima, seu peito inteiro, apesar de ainda ter a estranha sensação que o sangue molhava as roupas. Ela olhou em volta, aparentemente não fora a única a presenciar aquilo. Não podia ser um genjutsu, mas fora muito real alucinações causadas por um chakra muito poderoso.

- Muito bem o que querem? – Perguntou o loiro não olhando pra ninguém, aproximou-se do corpo do outro akatsuki e observou-o com interessante. O corpo tinha várias linhas por dentro.

- O Hokage exige sua presença. - Falou Shikamaru esperando alguma reação do loiro que pareceu nem ouvir. Passaram quase três minutos antes que ele falasse algo.

- E o que eu vou ganhar com isso? - Perguntou Naruto ainda abaixado olhando o corpo estranho e, sem ninguém perceber, ele pegou uma amostra de pele dele e se levantou ainda de costas para os ninjas de Konoha.

- É seu dever como ninja de Konoha ajudar em tempos de dificuldade. - Falou Sakura indignada por ele exigir algo em troca.

- Meu dever para com Konoha acabou quando me expulsaram da vila. - Declarou o rapaz de olhos azuis em tom mortalmente frio.

- Eu te pago Ramen. - Falou Neji pela primeira vez. Naruto virou-se rapidamente para o Hyuuga com os olhos brilhando feito uma criança.

- Combinado! Vamos! - Falou o loiro animadamente. Os observadores sorriram constrangidos, menos Neji que estava impassível, mesmo que Naruto tivesse dito de forma indireta que falar com Sasuke era tão banal quanto comer ramen, ou melhor, pelo jeito que ele disse, comer ramen era mais importante do que falar com o Hokage.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Apesar de Sakura e os demais estarem escoltando Naruto, estes mal eram capazes de manter o mesmo ritmo do loiro, então eles acabaram percorrendo três dias e meio antes que o Uzumaki finalmente parasse. Todos a volta dele estavam ofegantes e suados.

- Vamos descansar uns cinco minutos. - Falou o loiro se virando para os demais este não tinha nenhum sinal de cansaço, mas podia ver que se continuassem provavelmente seus companheiros de vigem morreriam de exaustão. - Fiquem aqui, eu vou pegar algo pra comermos. - Ao dizer isso ele simplesmente sumiu. Neji logo acionou o seu Byakugan e notou que ele já estava a quase um quilômetro ao oeste.

- Ele já está longe. Vamos montar uma fogueira para assar o que ele trazer. - Os minutos que se seguiram foram passados em silêncio. Logo, Lee estava praticamente caído aos pés de uma grande raiz de árvore, Tenten parecia que não iria se mover tão cedo, Shikamaru não demonstrava muito cansaço, apesar de estar esgotado, Sakura parecia que iria cair no sono a qualquer momento e Neji, que depois de acender a fogueira se se encostou a uma árvore afastada dos demais e fechou os olhos, não se podia dizer se ele dormia ou não.

- Ele chegou. - Anunciou Neji abrindo os olhos. Naruto apareceu caindo do topo das árvores, e, quando os pés dele tocaram o chão, este tremeu levemente e afundou. Ele parecia alegre com aquela monstruosidade que carregava em seus ombros, todos perceberam que ele carregava um urso negro que tinha mais de duas vezes o tamanho dele.

- Não pude achar nada maior, mas acho que este está bom. - Disse o loiro colocando o enorme urso morto no chão e então tirou uma kunai do cinto e colocou um pouco de chakra de vento. O processo foi rápido, logo, como se ele já tivesse feito isso antes, Naruto tirara toda a pele do urso sem deixar nenhuma marca. Pendurou a pele num galho alto, voltou e cortou grandes pedaços de carne colocando na fogueira esperando assar. – Comam e descansem por um tempo. - Depois de dizer isso os minutos se passaram silenciosamente enquanto a carne de urso era assada lentamente não souberam dizer quando, mas ele pegou um pedaço de carne e começou a comer encostado na mesma árvore de Neji, logo, todos seguiram o exemplo dele. Ninguém comentou, mas a carne daquele urso estava muito boa, como se não fosse comum.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Todos, menos Naruto que estava sentado num galho de árvore apenas observando os ex-companheiros, dormiam. Eles haviam amadurecido bastante naquele meio tempo. A guerra era pior do que parecia. Sentia vez ou outra o cheiro de sangue ser trazido pelo vento juntamente com o cheiro de morte.

A culpa de o país do fogo estar quase destruído era de Sasuke. Pelo que descobrira antes de encontrar Hidan e Kakuzu, a guerra havia começado silenciosamente depois de o expulsarem da vila e estourara mesmo há alguns anos. O antigo senhor Feudal fora assassinado e tiveram de colocar o filho dele que ainda era jovem dependente de Konoha.

Apesar de estar distraído pensando notou que a luz do dia ia embora e a noite começava a espalhar seu manto estrelado. Logo uma lua cheia surgiu ajudando as estrelas iluminar a noite cada vez mais escura.

_"Não importa onde estou o céu nunca mudará. Ele sempre vai unir todas as pessoas e o sol, a lua e as estrelas serão os guardiões de nossos sonhos" pensou com um sorriso._

- Bonito né? - Perguntou alguém surgindo a seu lado. – No que está pensando?

- Em minha família. - Respondeu vagamente sentindo a mão de Sakura apertando delicadamente seu ombro.

- Se casou quando saiu da vila? - Perguntou ela curiosa.

- Não, mas mesmo assim montei uma família que acredita em mim além de me aceitar não importa o que eu seja. - Os olhos do rapaz estavam focados em algo além do que Sakura podia pensar ou imaginar.

- Você notou que estamos sendo vigiados? - Perguntou a garota calma.

- Faz algum tempo já. - Respondeu o Uzumaki despreocupado.

- Conhecidos seu? – O rapaz a encarou.

- Minhas crias. - Respondeu em tom divertido. – Eu sinto o cheiro dele em você. - Sakura corou ao entender o que o rapaz dissera. – Finalmente conseguiu o que tanto queria.

- Ele não é tão ruim assim. - Falou Sakura mesmo o loiro notando que ela mesma duvidava daquelas palavras.

- Eu vi o que ele era capaz de fazer Sakura, e acredite, se você visse, você pensaria que era ele que tinha um demônio dentro dele e não eu. – Declarou friamente. – Mas você é feliz?

- Apesar de tudo sou sim. Tenho meus amigos, meus pais. - Começou. – Venho cuidando do hospital onde também criei laços.

- Eu sei o que ele vai pedir pra mim. - Disse Naruto calmo. – Eu provavelmente vou aceitar, não por ele, mas sim por meu pai. Ele ajudou a proteger aquela vila, morreu para protegê-la.

- O quarto Hokage era um grande homem. - Disse Sakura. –Você puxou isso dele, é um grande homem.

- Diga isso depois que eu falar com Sasuke. - Falou Naruto seu sorriso tornando-se triste. –Existem preços a pagar Sakura, e Konoha é a que mais está pendente comigo.

- Você nos odeia. - A garota de cabelos róseos não estava perguntando, mas afirmando tristemente.

- Já odiei, já desejei a destruição de cada um de Konoha, mas... - Ele parou e a observou no fundo dos olhos deixando-a desconfortável. – Mas não importava quanto eu odiava ou quanto eu **queria** odiar, eu ainda sentia, e ainda sinto, laços me ligando a vila e mesmo se eu a fizesse sumir, isso só me traria mais tristeza.

- Onde esteve todo esse tempo? - Perguntou Sakura curiosa. – E como mudou tanto?

- Estive num mundo além do que vocês conhecem, mesmo assim nunca saindo desse mundo. - Falou Naruto de forma enigmática e aquilo definitivamente não combinava com ele. – E digamos que eu e a Kyuubi nos entendemos. - Ele olhou para baixo onde o restante do grupo dormia. – Acho que devemos acordá-los, se sairmos agora a passos lentos, chegaremos depois do amanhecer em Konoha.

- Que horas são? - Perguntou Sakura distraída.

- Já é madrugada alta. - O loiro pulou rapidamente para outro galho e pegou a pele de urso que estivera ali desde mais cedo. O cheiro de carne e sangue sumira graças ao chakra que colocara nela mais cedo. Seria um ótimo cobertor quando trabalhasse melhor ou quem sabe um colchão para viagens em dias quentes. Depois disso pulou levemente para o chão sendo logo seguido por Sakura. Ele fez sinal para ela tampar os ouvidos e, assim que ela o fez, ele respirou fundo e urrou selvagemente. – Acordem. - Pássaros voaram ao longe enquanto os ninjas se levantavam rapidamente prontos para a batalha. Naruto ria alto achando graça daquilo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto parou abruptamente ao ver ao longe os grandes muros de Konoha. Todos param também pensando que ele estava considerando se queria mesmo entrar, mas, na cabeça do garoto raposa vinham outros pensamentos, lembranças do passado, boas e ruins, mas também algo apitava em sua mente e sabia o que era e que tinha de resolver aquilo ou poderia causar alguns problemas indesejáveis.

- Bom Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten e Sakura eu gostaria de dizer algumas coisas que são sérias. - Ele parecia realmente sério por isso todo mundo o ouvia atentamente. – Primeiro aviso: se tentarem me atacar lá dentro eu mato quem quer que seja. Segundo: eu ainda vou querer o ramem e terceiro, tem três pessoas que estão nos seguindo há algum tempo, elas são intocáveis dentro ou fora da vila até por que elas não têm amor nenhum a esse lugar para serem comedidos ao serem ameaçados.

- Quem são essas pessoas? - Perguntou Shikamaru pensativo. Deviam ser pessoas realmente fortes para Naruto dizer aquilo em tom tão sério.

- Ei pirralhos saiam do esconderijo. – Houve um farfalhar nas plantas que os cercavam e um grande buraco surgiu no chão a alguns passos dos demais. A expectativa era grande, todos queriam ver quem eram as pessoas tão importantes. A decepção foi geral quando uma garota de não mais que treze anos, com cabelos negros lisos, saiu de entre a poeira. Logo depois surgiu uma menina com uma grande cabeleira ruiva e expressão entediada por volta dos quatorze anos e por último veio um garoto também com cerca de quatorze anos e de cabelos estranhamente azulados.

- Pirralho é a tua vó. – Declarou a ruiva de mau humor.

- Bom, vamos começar as apresentações. - Falou o loiro ignorando a ruiva que pareceu ficar mais irritada ainda. – Essa tampinha de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor é Soi Fong, ótima em taijutsus. A cabelo de fogueira ali, de olhos azuis é a Aoi e o garoto de cabelos azuis é o Xing.

- Seus filhos? - Perguntou Lee meio abobalhado.

- Não somos filho disso. - Disseram os três jovens ao mesmo tempo apontando para o Naruto que pareceu bem entretido com um ponto no chão.

- Para vocês verem o amor que esses alunos têm pelo seu sensei. - Falou Naruto em tom zombeteiro então seus olhos ficaram frios e duros e os três jovens se encolheram. – Quem, em nome dos deuses, mandou vocês me seguirem?

- Nós... - Começaram os três ao mesmo tempo tentando olhar para o Naruto que parecia irredutível.

- Eu precisei diminuir meu ritmo para que vocês me acompanhassem, se não estariam mortos no deserto vermelho. - Declarou Naruto preocupado. – Fong sua mãe me mataria se algo acontecesse com você, afinal nós dois sabemos como ela fica quando tá nervosa. - A garota de cabelos negros engoliu em seco só de imaginar a mãe nervosa, nem mesmo o chefe do seu clã a desafiava quando isso acontecia.

- Bom, já estamos aqui mesmo, não adianta você reclamar. - Falou Xing despreocupado olhando para todos os lados menos pros olhos de seu sensei.

- Mas eu posso mandar vocês voltarem agora para suas casas. - Falou Naruto em tom frio sorrindo de forma quase maníaca os três jovens se arrepiaram e sentiram um frio subir por suas espinhas com aquilo. – Mas como não tem jeito e eu quero vocês a minha vista vocês ficarão comigo. - Naruto olhou para os companheiros de viagem que estavam se sentindo um pouco excluídos. – Esses são, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji e Sakura. Eles serão nossos anfitriões então os tratem com respeito.

- Hai sensei. - Falaram os três ao mesmo tempo. – Prazer em conhecê-los e esperamos que nós tenhamos uma boa convivência. - Disseram os três respeitosamente fazendo uma leve mesura para os demais que ficaram encabulados.

- Sensei? - Perguntou Lee meio perdido olhando pro Naruto que cora levemente.

- É eu ensinei algumas coisas para eles sabe? - Disse olhando pros alunos com orgulho. – Se bem que só a Soi Fong foi capaz de equiparar seu rasengan com o meu.

- Está falando que ela conseguiu superar seu rasengan? - Perguntou Sakura meio que interessada nisso, apontando para Soi Fong que não gostou que falassem dela como se não estivesse ali.

- Seria mais fácil eu destruir a lua a comparar meu rasengan com o dele. - Falou a morena em tom respeitoso. – Uma pergunta. Ele sempre foi barulhento ou só queria chamar a atenção?

- Os dois. - Quem respondeu foi Neji que apenas observava os três aprendizes de Naruto.

- Você é um Hyuuga né? Perguntou Aoi olhando pra Neji como se o avaliasse bem. – Naruto-sensei diz que vocês são bem fortes. - Ela olhou para o loiro que não disse nada. – Ele não parece tão forte assim.

- Aoi mais respeito. - Disse Naruto sorrindo e tirando a garota de perto do Hyuuga que pelo jeito ficara meio nervoso. – Foi mal gente, eles falam de mais às vezes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Nós devíamos primeiro ir ver o Hokage. - Falou Shikamaru calmo, mas parecia que estava tentando convencer a si mesmo.

- Primeiro o prazer depois o desagrado. - Disse Naruto avistando ao longe sua barraca de Ramen favorita e logo corre pra lá com os olhos praticamente brilhando os alunos do loiro fingiam que nem o conheciam. – Ei tio um Ramem de porco. - Falou o loiro praticamente se jogando num banquinho.

- Já está quase saindo senhor. - Disse o dono da barraca sem olhar para o estranho a voz era familiar, mas não a reconheceu logo. – Mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou ainda sem olhar pro cliente.

- Um pouco de Sake. - Falou o loiro distraído.

- Aqui esta sen... - O Dono da barraca parou no meio da frase ao olhar para aquele rapaz extremamente familiar mais alto do que se lembrava e com o cabelo maior, mas os traços mudaram devagar com os anos que passavam. – Naruto...

- Yo. - Diz o loiro já impaciente pela demora logo seus alunos chegam à barraca. – Onde estão os outros? - Perguntou para Aoi, pois percebeu que nem Sakura nem Shikamaru estavam por perto.

- Disseram que tinham coisas para fazer e saíram, também disseram que você sabia o caminho. Quem respondeu foi Soi Fong. – Ei tio, um ramem de legumes.

- Eu quero um de carne. - Falou Aoi distraída.

- Um de porco. - Disse Xing em tom de descaso.

- Hai Hai. - Falou o Dono não demorou muito e cada um tinha seu Ramem à mão.

- Delicioso. - Falaram os três alunos de Naruto quando provaram o ramem.

- Eu disse que é o melhor do mundo. - Falou Naruto praticamente devorando o seu ramem, quem visse acharia que ele podia comer a própria tigela.

- Ei Naruto onde você esteve esses anos todos? - Perguntou Ichiraku de forma interessada. –Por que, cá entre nós, nunca acreditei que você abandonou a vila.

- Há, estive vagando por ai sabe? - Disse o Loiro assim que terminou de comer o ramem num recorde de pouco mais de um minuto enquanto seus alunos mal estavam na metade. – Esses são meus alunos.

- Se tornou um sensei, que bom Naruto-chan. - Disse Ayame aparecendo para ver o ilustre convidado.

- Naruto-chan? - Perguntou em tom baixo Soi Fong a Aoi que deu de ombros e continuou a comer seu ramem.

- É, eles dão trabalho sabe? - Disse o loiro com os olhos faiscando na direção dos alunos que sentiram um frio no estômago. – Mas são bons alunos.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Onde ele está? - Foi à primeira coisa que Sasuke perguntou a Sakura quando esta entrou em seu escritório.

- Comendo Ramem no Ichiraku. - Respondeu Sakura calma. – Disse que primeiro o prazer depois o desagrado.

- Aquele maldito. - Murmurou Sasuke entre os dentes. –Traga-o aqui AGORA.

- Cuidado como fala comigo Uchiha. - Falou Sakura de forma calma. – E a escolha era dele, não minha. Ele não tem ligação nenhuma com nossa vila então você que espere. - Ao dizer isso ela deu meia volta e saiu da sala antes que o noivo dissesse alguma coisa.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Mais um. - Pediu Naruto estendendo sua tigela de ramem para o dono da barraca que a pegou e logo depois lhe entregou outra. Aquela devia ser a quinta ou sexta ele mesmo perdera a conta.

- Agora. - Gritou alguém atrás do loiro. Foi tudo muito rápido, assim que sentiu a deslocação de ar as suas costas seus alunos desapareceram e o som de algo se quebrando foi ouvido três vezes antes que se virasse. Cada um de seus alunos estava surrando três pessoas maiores e provavelmente mais velhas. Soi Fong já tinha um rasengan direcionado para o que se defendia melhor.

- Soi Fong chega. - Falou Naruto rapidamente se levantando e pegando o rasengan da garota com as próprias mãos como se não fosse nada, pois não provocou nenhum ferimento. – Vocês também. Eles são amigos então parem. - Ordenou aos outros dois alunos que imediatamente pararam, mas mesmo assim ficaram alertas.

- Como assim amigos? - Perguntou Xing doido para avançar no cara de óculos a sua frente mais uma vez.

- Oi Konohamaru. - Disse o loiro ignorando o aluno que ficou extremamente nervoso com isso. – Você ficou mais alto. - Comentou Naruto sorrindo para o amigo que estava ofegante, mas sorriu de volta.

- E ai Naruto. – Cumprimentou o rapaz, já com uns dezessete ou dezoito anos, os cabelos compridos e lisos caindo sobre os olhos, e foi ao olhar para a dureza deles que Naruto teve certeza que o pirralho que vivia gritando que seria Hokage estava mudado. – Você tem bons alunos.

- Sim, realmente ótimos alunos. - Falou o loiro passando a mão na cabeça de Soi Fong que sorriu com o gesto. – Mas seria bom se não tentassem pregar peças em mim enquanto eles estiverem por perto. Eles não hesitarão em arrancar o coração de alguém. - Os olhos de Soi Fong brilharam sinistramente o que fez Konohamaru se arrepiar por completo. – Hanabi-chan você poderia aparecer, por favor? - Perguntou o loiro olhando para a esquerda onde uma garota de seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos apareceu realmente bela.

- Há quanto tempo percebeu minha presença? - Perguntou a garota de olhos perolados e cabelos compridos.

- Não percebi. - Falou Naruto sorrindo. – Você a escondeu com tal maestria que pensei que fosse só um gato perdido.

- Então como? - Perguntou Hanabi querendo saber qual fora a sua falha.

- Não se sinta mal Hanabi-chan, poucos saberiam onde você estava. - Disse o loiro de forma calma. – Eu não senti sua presença, mas senti o seu cheiro que não mudou muito dês da última vez que nos vimos e fico feliz em saber que não se sujou de sangue tanto quanto outros nessa vila. - Ele olhou de relance para Konohamaru que não disse nada, mas seus olhos mostravam as batalhas que havia travado. – Ei que é rude, mas você poderia levá-los até o clã Hyuuga? - Disse apontando para os alunos. – Irei buscá-los depois de falar com o Sasuke Teme.

- Hai. - Disse a garota de olhos perolados sua face tornando-se inexpressiva. Parecia que ela estava discutindo consigo mesma. O loiro sorriu e suas pupilas ficaram em forma de fenda fazendo um arrepio passou pela garota. – E não se preocupe Hanabi, não irei fazer nada com Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hinata estava sentada tranquilamente na frente da grande casa central do clã Hyuuga. Quem entrasse nas terras dos Hyuuga pensaria que estava em outra vila, não só por ser grande, mas por ali também existirem suas próprias leis. Parecia que o mundo fora dali era outro, afinal, dentro do clã era comum pessoas se vestirem de forma mais tradicional, e também era proibido usarem o Byakugan dentro das dependências do clã, se não fosse em um Dojo, pois como a linhagem era poderosa e permitia ver através de algumas coisas, tiraria a privacidade de todos.

Alguns Hyuugas que passavam pela casa central cumprimentavam de forma até informal a líder do clã que não se importava. Gostava do ar informal que conseguira criar depois que assumiu o clã e tirar grande parte da frieza que seu pai instalara entre os próprios parentes. A única coisa que ainda não conseguira fora desfazer a divisão que existia entre a família principal e a secundária. Foi pensando nisso que ela viu sua irmã chegar com três pessoas completamente estranhas coisa bem incomum, pois dificilmente alguém de fora entrava nos domínios da família, até mesmo os Hokages pediam permissão antes.

- Hanabi-chan. - Falou Hinata se levantando devagar olhando para a irmã que estacou e a olhou com respeito nos olhos. – Quem são seus amigos?

- Convidados. - Respondeu Hanabi de forma lenta. – Naruto-niisan pediu para que eles fiquem aqui por um tempo.

- Naruto-kun? - Perguntou Hinata pra si mesmo e olhando atentamente para os três jovens ali. Duas meninas bonitas que deviam ter por volta de treze ou quatorze anos e um menino de olhos entediados que devia ter a mesma idade.

- Kawai. - Disse Soi Fong chegando mais perto de Hinata que sorriu com o elogio. – Você é tão bonita quanto o Naruto-sensei nos disse. - A Líder Hyuuga corou levemente ao ouvir aquilo.

- Soi Fong mais respeito. - Murmurou Aoi já imaginando a bronca do sensei. – Desculpe-a Hinata-sama. - Disse a garota de forma mais respeitosa ouvira histórias sobre aquela mulher e sentia o chakra pulsar dentro dela de forma estranha e poderosa. – O sensei mandou dizer que em breve virá se encontrar com a senhora, em uma hora mais ou menos, por isso peço humildemente que avise os guardas e espere em frente à entrada do Clã, já que o sensei provavelmente não estará com humor para ser detido.

- Muito bem. - Disse Hinata calma sorrindo, o que na opinião dos três genins a fez parecer mais bonita ainda. – Vamos entrar então, tomar um chá e comer um pouco de bolo. - Disse ela olhando também para Hanabi como se dissesse que ela teria de entrar também.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Ele está te esperando. - Falou Sakura ao loiro que vinha pelo corredor do prédio do Hokage. Ele pareceu não ouvi-la e os olhos azuis demonstravam uma frieza impessoal que gelaria o coração de quem ele encara-se. – Então vamos entrar. - Disse Sakura não olhando pra o amigo. Sentia algo frio sair dele e abriu a porta do escritório do Hokage.

Naruto entrou sem cerimônias no tão conhecido escritório, não esboçava sorriso nem nenhuma emoção aparente. Nem quando viu Tsunade em um canto da sala. O clima ali estava pesado. Em outro canto se encontrava Kakashi, o primeiro mentor de Sasuke que estava na mesa do Hokage. Imponente e frio, com os olhos negros perfurando os olhos do loiro o analisando como se tentasse descobrir se ele era mesmo quem dizia ser.

- Diga o que tem de dizer Hokage de Konoha. - Falou Naruto pela primeira vez seu tom saiu venenoso e selvagem causando um leve arrepio nos demais menos em Sasuke que pareceu reconhecer aquele tom.

- Quero falar com o Uzumaki Naruto não com a Kyuubi. - Falou Sasuke de forma lenta já ouvira a Kyuubi falar e esse era o tom dela.

- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e sou a Kyuubi. Eu sou um demônio e um humano. - Falou o loiro de forma diferente agora parecia achar uma fria graça da conversa. – Eu sou mais do que você jamais será Uchiha, eu tenho o poder absoluto e vim aqui para vê-lo se humilhar rastejando por entre as pedras como um verme e me implorar para ajudá-lo.

- Eu não imploro por nada. - Falou Sasuke de forma fria e impessoal como se aquela conversa não fosse nada além de banalidade.

- Muito bem então. - Disse Naruto dando as costas. – creio que não precisa de mim. Eu irei embora e apreciarei tudo queimar na guerra. - Disse o loiro ele ouviu movimentação em volta alguém tentaria impedi-lo, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke.

- E o que o torna tão indispensável para nossa vitória? - Perguntou Sasuke impedindo Tsunade de fazer algo.

- Vitória? - Perguntou o loiro agora se virando as pupilas estavam em forma de fenda como as de um gato e o seu sorriso frio exibiu as presas vulpinas. – Não sou tão tolo quanto você humano. Não procuro coisas tão baixas como vitória sobre um inimigo mais fraco. Tudo que eu procuro é diversão e uma boa briga.

- Lutar sem motivo lhe torna fraco. - Disse Sasuke afinal ele tinha um objetivo. Se tornar forte para matar seu irmão.

- Vamos direto ao ponto Sasuke. Diga o que quer e eu talvez o ajude. - Falou o loiro agora com descaso.

- Você é um ninja de Konoha e está sob meu comando. Eu retirarei seu exílio e o restaurarei como um ninja da vila se nos ajudar na guerra. - Disse Sasuke de forma superior.

- Eu não pertenço mais a Konoha. Meu sangue e minha vida estão para além do deserto de sangue onde os cinco reinos se encontram. - Kakashi se mexeu inquieto ao ouvir sobre o tal deserto já Sasuke se aprofundou mais ainda em seus pensamentos. – Eu sou o meu próprio senhor e mestre, minha liberdade depende de minha palavra, de minhas ações e, se assim fosse meu desejo, nada aqui sobreviveria. Respeito ao falar comigo Hokage de Konoha, pois eu também sou um líder de onde vim e não aturarei desrespeito a mim ou aos meus protegidos.

- Então a questão é outra. - Falou Kakashi interrompendo. Não queria fugir do ponto nem deixar que sentimentos pessoais atrapalhassem a conversa. – Temos de fazer uma aliança com você e seu novo povo.

- Sim. - Disse Tsunade agora exibindo um pequeno sorriso. – Mas qual será o preço dessa aliança?

- Esse é o ponto certo Ba-chan. - Falou o loiro olhando para Tsunade de forma que lembrava muito o Naruto de anos atrás. – Eu não sou mais um humano comum como vocês perceberam, eu me fundi com a Kyuubi e não me importo de revelar isso, mas com isso, o ódio dela se tornou meu e minha humanidade se tornou dela. Ambos temos contas a acertar com os Uchiha que tem de pagar um preço pelo que fizeram a nós.

- Um preço? - Perguntou Sakura de forma baixa lembrando a conversa com o loiro sob o céu estrelado.

- Nesse caso eu tenho dois preços a cobrar aqui nessa vila. - Disse o loiro de forma lenta. – Um sobre o Hokage Uchiha e outro sobre a própria vila, só resta saber se vocês aceitarão o meu preço.

- Diga de uma vez. - Ordenou o Uchiha frio como sempre.

- Pra que a pressa? - Perguntou o loiro sorrindo. – Mas bem, para eu ajudar Konoha terei de ter algo em troca.

- Não enrola. - Disse Sakura dando um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto que praticamente caiu no chão se levantando em seguida.

- Isso dói Sakura-chan. - Falou o loiro esfregando a cabeça a procura do grande galo. – Muito bem. - Ele olhou para o Sasuke como se achasse graça. – Para que eu ajude Konoha e estabeleça uma aliança com a vila eu vou utilizar um antigo método. - Ele parou, fazendo suspense de propósito. – Eu quero o primeiro filho do Hokage com sua noiva e futura mulher Haruno Sakura.

- Maldito. - Falou Sasuke se movimentando tão rápido que somente Naruto pode enxergar. Para quem visse de fora o Hokage apenas aparecera em frente ao loiro com a espada a meio milímetro do pescoço de Naruto que sorriu.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

N/A: Desculpem a demora mas tive pequenos problemas mas estou de volta o próximo cap esta quase pronto............e Jéh-chan valeu pelo comentário e se quiser falar com eu é só entrar no meu MSN ()


	5. Asura

Asura

-Tem certeza que esta é a sua resposta? Perguntou o loiro com uma maligna felicidade em sua voz olhando para o Uchiha sentia a fria lamina da espada do Hokage em seu pescoço, mas aquilo não importava. –Eu sei que o que você mais quer é refazer seu clã e o que mais vai lhe doer é perder o primeiro filho por isso eu pedi isso Uchiha para que eu veja a face do gênio contorcida em ódio profundo para que eu ensine um Uchiha da forma que eu bem entender.

-Desgraçado. Murmurou Sasuke por entre os dentes, mas antes que fizesse mais algo uma mão foi colocada sobre seu ombro o afastando de Naruto que mantinha aquele sorriso frio e os olhos que ansiavam por uma briga onde só um poderia ficar em pé no final.

-Pense Sasuke não podemos ganhar mais um inimigo agora. Falou Kakashi afastando o ex-aluno de Naruto. –E também essa decisão não é só sua. Disse agora olhando para Sakura o Hokage fez o mesmo observando a noiva os olhos dela estavam abertos olhando para o vazio em choque sua mão direita sobre o ventre.

-Eu prometo Sakura-chan que nada de mal acontecera a seu filho. Falou Naruto de forma baixa ao lado da amiga. –Você poderá velo quando quiser, mas esse é o preço pelos erros do passado. Uma lagrima solitária escapou pelo olho direito da mulher de cabelos róseos e com a lagrima veio a dor de uma decisão imutável, mas antes queria saber os motivos.

-Por que meu filho? Perguntou Ela olhando para o loiro que desviou os olhos ela não soube dizer o porquê.

-De onde eu venho é uma tradição que para manter a paz entre duas tribos os filhos mais novos dos chefes das tribos devem ser trocados e educados conforme uma das tribos decidirem. Falou Naruto em tom vazio como se não carregasse emoção. –Assim a paz vem se mantendo por longos anos ate séculos, mas também faz parte da tradição os filhos voltarem para seus lugares de origem quando completam 13 anos.

-Por quê? Perguntou Tsunade.

-Por que assim pode transmitir o conhecimento que adquiriu do outro povo para seu próprio povo estreitando ainda mais os laços entre tribos e vilas, ou seja, dependendo que como a criança for criada a paz será ate mesmo eterna. Explicou o loiro de forma calma. –Por isso será entregue a família Uchiha um filho das cinco famílias chaves de meu reino.

-Cinco? Perguntou Kakashi interessado quanto mais soubesse melhor do aliado melhor.

-É a constituição básica de minha vila inicialmente existiam quatro famílias grandes cada um vivia em um reino o quinto reino é inabitado e selvagem esse reino é meu. Falou o loiro de forma baixa. –Mas como não tenho nenhum filho vira de outra família eu precisarei voltar a minha vila em breve para fazer os preparativos, caso a aliança seja aceita.

-Eu aceito. Falou Sakura em tom firme de voz. –Com tanto que a paz seja mantida entre nos eu aceito.

-E se eu não aceitar? Perguntou Sasuke ignorando a noiva.

-Eu destruirei Konoha e tudo que há nela de tal forma que nem os mais velhos se lembrarão de sua existência. A resposta saiu tão rápida que causou um arrepio ate em Sasuke que se afastou voltando para sua mesa.

-Pense na vila Uchiha afinal você serve a ela. Disse Tsunade em tom serio.

-Aceito. Falou o Uchiha em tom baixo, mas que todos ouviram. –Mas a condição é que a criança que vier para nos tenha uma linhagem avançada a altura do Sharingan.

-Sem problemas. Disse o loiro sorrindo. –Amanha discutiremos o resto eu estarei no Clã Hyuuga por um tempo qualquer coisa me chamem lá. Depois disse ele sumiu silenciosamente como se fosse tragado pelo chão.

-Eu vou matá-lo. Murmurou Sasuke fechando os punhos seu Sharingan estava ativado a vontade de matar Naruto era imensa que muitos ao redor sentiam ele humilhara o Uchiha e tirou o que lhe podia ser a única chance de dar continuidade ao seu clã por um longo tempo.

**XXXXXXXX**

-Ei esse pedaço de bolo era meu. Reclamou Soi Fong quando Xing pegou um pedaço de bolo do prato dela mas logo outro pedaço foi dado pra ela mas mesmo assim a garota lançava olhares assassinos ao amigo e companheiro de filme tem quanto Aoi apenas observava os dois e Hinata sorria para a confusão.

-Você que é gulosa viu já tem outro no seu prato. Disse Xing tentando se afastar ao maximo do alcance da garota que parecia extremamente agressiva em proteger seu novo pedaço de bolo. –Não sei como você pode gostar tanto de coisas doces.

-Por que ela é uma formiga isso sim. Disse Aoi entrando na discussão só para se divertir em seguida pega uma Kunai a centímetros do rosto e olha superior para a amiga.

-Melhor formiga do que lagartixa. Murmurou Soi fong fazendo uma veia saltar na testa de Aio.

-Crianças não discutam na frente da Hinata-chan. Disse alguém entrando no aposento ao ouvir aquela voz os três se calaram sentindo a leve ameaça no tom na porta estava o sensei dos três sorrindo. –Desculpe entrar sem me anunciar Hinata.

-Não foi nada de mais Naruto-kun. Disse Hinata ruborizando levemente ao notar o quão diferente e bonito o loiro estava respirou fundo para não voltar a ser aquela garotinha que quase desmaiava ao falar com ele notou os cabelos grandes dele.

-A isso. Disse o loiro notando que ela encarava os cabelos. –Toda vez que tento cortar cresce rapidamente de novo. Diz com descaso. –Acabei me acostumando. O loiro observou seus alunos que não se mexeram dês que ele entrou. –Muito bem cambada vão brincar em outro lugar, mas não quero vocês aprontando. Não precisou dizer de novo logo os três saíram rapidamente fazendo o loiro ficar curioso afinal geralmente eles brigavam com ele quando os chamavam de crianças. –Ta o que os três aprontaram?

-Nada. Disse Hinata rindo da cara confusa do loiro que parecia perdido. –São alunos adoráveis.

-São uns pestes isso sim. Disse o loiro se adiantando ate a mesa e tomando o lugar onde Soi fong estava segundos antes e ficando de frente pra Hinata. –Uma vez eu tava dormindo e fui acordar no meio de um lago por que eles acharam que ia ser engraçado isso. Hinata riu baixo com aquilo. –Há quanto tempo Hinata-chan. Diz o loiro calmamente seu tom de voz era caloroso e lembrava muito o Naruto de antigamente se não fosse aqueles olhos mais duros que os de antigamente a líder do clã Hyuuga teria confundido os dois.

-Muito tempo. Disse ela vagamente. –O que foi decidido na reunião?

-Vou me aliar a Konoha, mas não vou voltar a ser ninja da vila já que estou comprometido com minha própria vila com meus próprios alunos. Disse o loiro de forma lenta quase pausada. –E mais não suportaria esse lugar já perdi a conta de quantas vezes não me segurei para não reduzir tudo ao meu redor em pó. Ele olhou o vazo para um ponto em que Hinata não sabia dizer qual era. –Hanabi-chan. Começou o loiro calmamente. –Ela ta diferente.

-Meio chateada por eu não a deixar ir pro campo de batalha tanto quanto ela queria. Disse Hinata calmamente a irmã era complicada e arisca e não parava quieta, muito diferente dela.

-Acho que ela esta aliviada. Disse o loiro calmamente. –Ela se sente culpada por isso, pensa que proteger e lutar pela vila é algo importante, mas ela teme cair num caminho de sangue e mortes ao qual ela cairá.

-Então você percebeu. Comenta Hinata com um leve sorriso vendo o loiro confirmar. –Ela é totalmente diferente de mim, impulsiva cabeça quente e principalmente tem gosto em matar. Hinata não parecia abalada com suas palavras notara isso na sua irmã há tempos. –Ela se sente aliviada por não ser solta num campo de batalha onde essa parte não a consuma, mas culpada por achar que não faz seu dever como um shinobi da folha.

-Eu já fui por este caminho Hinata. Disse Naruto vagamente. –Da onde eu venho o lugar de origem de Soi Fong o caminho do sangue e das batalhas é chamado caminho do Asura um caminho de lutas intermináveis ao qual a pessoa toma gosto. O loiro sorriu sinistramente ao dizer isso, mas a Hyuuga não se assustou com aquilo. –É um caminho tortuoso, mas se for o caminho que ela quer seguir se for o campo de batalha que ela almeja você não deve impedi-la deixe-a seguir seu caminho e decidir se este é o certo para ela.

-Tenho medo de perde-la. Confessa Hinata anos sem ver aquele loiro e ele ainda a fazia se sentir bem e ainda mais agora ela sentia que podia confiar nele não era a mesma de antigamente, mas não pode controlar seu coração ao acelerar quando ela viu um sorriso nos lábios dele.

-Então confie ela a mim. Disse o loiro calmamente. –Ela não é tão velha para ser minha aluna e eu mostrarei para ela o caminho de asura o seu modo certo de se seguir e o lado mais podre eu a guiarei para que não tropece. O loiro se levantou e se curvou por sobre a mesa tocando levemente o rosto de Hinata com os dedos.

-Uzumaki Naruto. Falou um AMBU entrando na sala sem ser anunciada. –O Hokage exige sua presença em seu escritório. O loiro se endireitou e fingiu não ver Hinata corar mais fortemente ele observou o AMBU com desinteresse.

-Eu só não o mato agora por que não quero sujar a casa de minha anfitriã com seu sangue. Comenta o loiro como se fosse à coisa mais universal só ai ele se lembrou de algo importante. –Hinata eu posso passar um tempo aqui no clã Hyuuga?

-O tempo que quiser. Disse Hinata sorrindo.

-O Hokage esta a sua espera. Falou o AMBU de novo atrás dele adentrou os alunos do loiro sujos dos pés a cabeça de barro.

-Soi Fong eu quero que você venha comigo então me encontre em cinco minutos no prédio do Hokage. Ordenou o loiro ignorando o AMBU. –Aoi procure Sakura e se disponha a cuidar dos feridos no hospital vê se aprende um pouco da medicina ninja dela ela é uma das melhores ninjas medicas daqui. Falou o loiro notando que o AMBU parecia inquieto mesmo não vendo seu rosto. –Xing eu quero que façam favor de ficar aqui no clã Hyuuga quero que proteja esse lugar e não deixe ninguém desse clã correr perigo creio que há alguns espiões aqui dentro do Hokage ou de outras vilas ache-os, capturem-nos e interrogue levemente ate que eu chegue.

-Hai Sensei. Disse seus alunos indo cada um para um canto provavelmente tomar um banho.

-Hinata, por favor, mande Hanabi para o prédio do Hokage e fale para ela ir preparada para uma missão ela vai a campo. Falou o loiro sorrindo. –E cuide de Aoi e Xing pra mim eu sei que eles te ouvirão e obedecerão.

-Ate mais Naruto-kun. Disse Hinata recebendo um sorriso em troca.

-O Hokage disse que era URGUENTE. Frisou bem o AMBU não gostando de ser ignorado então tanto ele quanto Naruto desaparecem.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke levanta a cabeça ao ouvir a porta abrir já estava impaciente com a demora do Uzumaki já fazia vinte minutos dês que mandara chamá-lo provavelmente o estava ignorando mais uma vez viu que realmente era Naruto a adentrar na sala, mas estranhou ao não ver o AMBU que mandara escoltar o loiro observou mais atentamente o rapaz ao ver algo vermelho pingar da mão esquerda dele o loiro apenas fez um movimento com as mãos jogando uma mascara de lobo em direção da mesa do Hokage a mascara caiu levemente por sobre alguns papeis respingando sangue neles.

-As próxima vez mande um que tenha mais amor a vida. Fala Naruto com descaso lambendo levemente o ultimo vestígio de sangue que tinha em suas mãos. –Eu acabei de sair daqui então o que seu cérebro pequeno não entendeu para me chamar de volta?

-Você não sabe a louca vontade que tenho de lhe arrancar a cabeça agora. Falou Sasuke sentado atrás da mesa do Hokage olhando friamente para o loiro. –Mas creio que no momento primeiro deve vir os negócios depois os prazeres.

-O que você teme? Perguntou o loiro sorrindo zombeteiramente pra ele. –Quer que eu te humilhe de novo numa luta? A pergunta saiu em um tom de cruel satisfação. –Creio que dessa vez você não poderá usar nenhum aldeão como escudo como daquela vez na vila do Som.

-Esta aqui para relembrar o passado? Pergunta o Uchiha seu Sharingan ativado pronto para uma luta. –Eu recebi informações sobre um acampamento de ninjas do trovão e da rocha a quase cinqüenta quilômetros de Konoha em uma aldeia quero testar a sua força leve qualquer ninja de Konoha que quiser, mas quero saber como você lida com isso.

-Posso saber por quê? Pergunta o loiro de forma mordaz seus cabelos loiros pareceram se mexer sozinhos demonstrando uma leve irritação.

-O conselho diz que só aceitara a aliança se souber se você é capaz de honrá-la querem ver sua força e destreza para com o assunto. Diz o Uchiha se controlando ao maximo para não matar o loiro. –O acampamento está a sudoeste daqui aproximadamente cinqüenta quilômetros, meio dia de distancia.

-Dez minutos pra dizer a verdade. Falou o loiro como se aquilo não fosse nada. –Muito bem sairei imediatamente levarei minha aluna Soi Fong e Hyuuga Hanabi comigo. O loiro da às costas com descaso sentindo a intenção assassina do Uchiha em suas costas. –Quer alguma prova que a missão fora cumprida?

-As bandanas de cada um deles. Disse o Uchiha vendo o loiro sair em seguida. –Siga-o e o vigie me relate tudo quando ele voltar. Diz para o vazio um ninja vestido de preto aparece atrás de sua cadeira.

-Hai Hokage-sama. Diz o ninja de preto sumindo em seguida.

XXXXXXX

-Soi fong. Falou Naruto já em frente a portão da vila sua aluna aparecera ao lado dele. –Por que vocês três estavam cobertos de lama?

-Culpa da Aoi que se irritou comigo e com o Xing. Responde a morena de forma contraria logo em seguida Hanabi aparece à frente do rapaz. –Atrasada. Diz Soi Fong.

-Hanabi-chan. Falou Naruto ignorando a aluna que não gostou nada disso. –Você esta preparada?

-Hai Naruto-nii-san. Disse a Hyuuga de forma lenta como se controlasse o que ia falar.

-Então vamos. Diz o loiro já começando a correr para fora da aldeia sendo ele acompanhado pelas duas ninjas a velocidade dos três era grande logo estavam longe da vila. –Hanabi sabe por que eu pedi para você vir comigo?

-Nee-chan falou que você iria me treinar. Respondeu a Hyuuga poucos passos atrás do loiro Soi Fong apenas observava os dois.

-Mais ou menos isso. Naruto fala de maneira mais calma. –Eu vou ensinar a você a se soltar e se controlar de maneira correta. Diz o loiro virando em direção da Hyuuga, ou seja, estava correndo de costas pulando de galho em galho sem olhar pra onde ia. –Sei da sua ânsia pelo campo de batalha sua vontade extrema de matar sua vontade de estourar com todos no prazer que sente ao cortar ou golpear um inimigo. Conforme falava o loiro sorria.

-Da onde eu vim. Começou Soi fong ao lado de Hanabi, mas não olhava a companheira. –Isso é chamado de Caminho do Asura um caminho tortuoso ao qual você pode ser engolido se não souber controlá-lo pessoas que andam por esse caminho tendem a serem guerreiros natos, impacientes e sentem prazer em campo de batalha enfrentando um inimigo forte, derrotando-o, ferindo-o e o destruindo, mas as batalhas são um vicio para essas pessoas algumas com a mente fraca a primeira vez que mata acaba gostando criando gosto e viciando.

-Eu vou te guiar para que você não vicie. Diz o loiro calmamente agradecido pela explicação de Soi Fong que notou isso e sorriu. –Eu farei você liberar toda essa vontade todo esse poder Asura dentro de si e sim eu disse poder todos que andam naturalmente em um dos seis reinos podem usufruir de sue poder.

-Xing segue o caminho das bestas. Diz Soi Fong de modo lento. –Ele consegue entender o que os animais falam e praticamente domar qualquer um que encontre.

-Aoi-chan segue o caminho dos céus. Diz Naruto ainda pulando de galho em galho de costas. –Um caminho sereno e de paz ela é bem equilibrada e tem bom controle sobre ela mesma, poucas vezes perdendo o controle pessoas nesse caminho têm facilidade em Justus de cura e de julgamento de personalidade, geralmente sempre acertam em quem confiar e em quem não confiar.

-E você de que caminhou é? Perguntou Hanabi olhando para Soi Fong não estava se sentindo à-vontade com aquela conversa só de imaginar entrar em batalha sue coração batia mais rápido.

-O caminho dos homens. Diz Naruto pela aluna que desviava o olhar. –Possivelmente o mais difícil e destrutivo caminho dos seis reinos o caminho dos homens onde todos os males da humanidade se encontram, mas também todos os bens, a pessoa que anda nesse caminho tem de se manter em equilíbrio, é um caminho sinuoso, mas que pode ser bem revigorante. Ele sorri para Soi fong que ainda olhava para o lado. –E eu sou como você um Asura.

-Naruto-sensei seguiu o caminho Asura dês de pequeno sempre lutou sempre procurou emoção e toda vez que caia nesse caminho coisas desastrosas aconteciam. Diz Soi fong se lembrando das historias do loiro.

-A kyuubi tomava o controle. Explicou o rapaz para a Hyuuga que entendeu. –Mas então eu aceitei o meu caminho e não fugi mais dele me sinto bem em meio ao campo de batalha e me apoio nas pessoas importantes de minha vida para não cair diante desse caminho assim utilizando seu poder ao maximo.

-Qual a diferença entre o poder controlado do Asura e o descontrole o caído nesse caminho? Pergunta Hanabi.

-Em breve você saberá. Diz o loiro finalmente dando as costas para a Hyuuga que ficou levemente curiosa perante aquilo.

-Tome. Disse Soi fong jogando uma pílula negra pra Hanabi que pegou. –Caso você chegue a enjoar ou vomitar coma isso. Depois disso o resto do caminho foi feito em silencio eles pararam cerca de dez minutos para descansarem antes de seguirem viagem já devia ter passado quase meio dia de viagem quando eles avistam ao longe nuvens negras de fumaça subindo aos céus para o loiro foi inevitável sentir o cheiro de sangue e carne humana queimada sendo trazida pelo vento.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto estava atrás de uma moita observando a vila um tanto grande a pouco mais de 100 metros de onde estava via diversos ninjas sentia os chakras deles os cheiros o sangue pulsando também via pessoas que não eram ninjas prisioneiros espórios da guerra em seus ouvidos chegava gritos de mulheres pedindo socorro ou para não fazerem aquilo com elas não podia vê-las, mas sabia o que acontecia diversão após a batalha para alguns homens corpos de cidadãos espalhados pela rua algumas casas pegando fogo o cheiro de carne morta que subia com o vento junto com o cheiro de humanos queimados o chão empapado de sangue formando um barro vermelho.

Então notou tinha alguém lá mais forte que os demais, muito mais forte o chakra tinha um nível bem grande pensou ser um jinchuuriki ou alguém monstruosamente forte sorriu aquilo ia ser divertido saiu do esconderijo e adentrou um pouco na mata encontrando Hanabi e Soi Fong ambas paradas a sua espera notando o estranho sorriso em seus lábios.

-Hanabi agora você vai saber a diferença entre alguém que controla o caminho de Asura e alguém que caiu no caminho de Asura. Diz o loiro fazendo sinal para que elas o seguissem e logo saíram da mata indo caminhando calmamente ate a vila, a Hyuuga estranhou não havia estratégia naquilo eles apenas andavam em direção aos inimigos o cheiro de sangue chegou às narinas das duas garotas que na evitaram sorrir levemente o coração de Hanabi pulsou incontrolavelmente forte fazendo seu peito doer com isso ela sentiu o chão molhado embaixo de seu pé e identificou que o que o molhava era sangue viu cinzas serem varridas pelo vendo

Alguns ninjas do trovão notaram a aproximação dos três e ficaram em alertas 10 no total contra três, havia mais pela vila ela ativou o Byakugan podia ver dezenas ali inclusive um cujo chakra parecia anormal olhou para o Naruto e estranhou, ele não exibia nenhum sinal de chakra em seu corpo. O loiro parou fazendo sinais para as duas pararem logo atrás dele elas não puderam ver aquele sorriso largo se abrir nos lábios do homem loiro líder da missão nem seus olhos azuis escurecerem ate ficarem da cor do oceano profundo, mas elas sentiram algo tentando jogá-las para trás uma energia esmagadora, fria, cruel, desalmada e amante da morte.

Hanabi sentiu medo daquilo, aquela energia era inumana aquilo era desalmado ela por instante jurou ver o deus da morte grudado as costas de Naruto o cheiro do sangue desprendeu do corpo dele de tal forma que o loiro parecia ser feito unicamente disso, mas não era sangue fresco não era cheiro de sangue podre assim como o cheiro de carniça e morte jurou ouvir ao longe o farfalhar de asas e viu cair ao redor penas negras de corvos e abutres a terra debaixo dos pés do loiro secou rapidamente, mas começou a ficar vermelha como sangue como se este pingasse do céu ela pode jurar ver uma chuva de sangue que não molhava que evaporava antes de tocar em algo.

E por fim tudo sumiu o silencio se foi os gritos de misericórdia que desprendiam do loiro se foram caídos perante o silencio que foi no momento em que aquela energia sinistra e podre desapareceu era como se o silencio da morte caminha-se ao redor de todos e com isso veio o enjôo da Hyuuga seu estomago se revirava, ela se curvou levemente vomitando no chão e pegando a pílula negra lembrando-a do que Soi fong disseram o seu corpo estava dolorido como se tivesse levado uma surra engoliu a pílula e sentiu o corpo bem virou pro lado e viu a garota mais nova fazer o mesmo.

-É isso que acontece quando se cai no caminho de Asura. Diz o loiro sem se virar para ambas como se ensinasse algo comum as duas viram a frente pelo menos três ninjas do trovão cair de joelhos com os olhos revirados e tremendo como se tivessem convulsões a Hyuuga pode ver o coração de ambos falharem e só ai notou que prendera a respiração também seu próprio coração ainda falhava de puro medo notou que também suava muito. –O que você viu foi parte veja bem apenas uma parte da insanidade que se ocorre ao cair nele. Elas não podiam ver os olhos do loiro em fenda ainda azuis, mas em fenda como as de um felino.

E sem aviso veio outra energia insanamente poderosa grandiosa urros de gloria e risos de diversão encheram os ouvidos das garotas algo grandioso se pôs a frente delas uma sombra gigantesca, mas elas não viram nada apesar de pensarem que Naruto crescera mais era como se algo de outro mundo caminhasse altivamente ali esmagadoramente serio incrivelmente sedento por batalhas nobres e um destrutivo uma quietude porem barulhento o tilintar de laminas enchia o ar.

-E esse é o caminho daquele que controla o caminho de Asura. Naruto fala fazendo a energia sumir mais uma vez Hanabi nunca sentira aquilo antes aquelas coisas a primeira era como se algo rastejasse do inferno a outra como se algo descesse dos céus com orgulho de um guerreiro duas coisas totalmente opostas e destrutivas. –Agora vá Hanabi e mate quantos você quiser sacie sua vontade e aprenda a lidar com esse caminho nunca esqueça você não mata apenas por matar você mata para sobreviver e proteger.

XXXXXXXX

Hanabi não esperou outra coisa não notou que tudo aquilo se passara em menos de um minuto apenas correu em direção aos inimigos tirando uma pequena espada da cintura uma espada curta japonesa pouco maior que um punhal o primeiro ninja do trovão que estava curvado tremendo teve sua cabeça cortada ela sentiu a lamina dilacerar a pele do adversário e cortar o osso do pescoço e sorriu com isso se abaixando levemente para escapar de um golpe a esquerda e girando o corpo rapidamente cortando o abdômen do novo adversário que caiu de joelho um terceiro vinha em sua direção ela apenas deu um passo para a frente e com uma velocidade e precisão apenas passou o fio da arma pelo pescoço do adversário que caiu piscou sem entender nada ate que o sangue espirra de sua garganta e ele cai com a garganta cortada tentando respirar

Três adversários mortos em menos de três minutos e ela sorriu quando algumas gotas de sangue espirraram em seu rosto e não limpou o sangue que escorreu lentamente por sua face chegando ao canto direito do lábio onde ela lambeu o sangue. Saltou o mais alto que pode escapando de uma imensa bola de fogo um jutsu de alguém não tinha tempo para descobrir atrás dela um ninja de cabelos verdes aparecera com o corpo coberto por chakra do elemento rainton. Colocou a espada a frente de um soco desse homem de cabelos verdes e foi arremessada ainda no ar para longe sentindo o corpo formigar pela corrente elétrica antes de cair no chão deu um mortal caindo de pé com as pernas ligeiramente abertas.

Os olhos brancos da ninja estavam diferentes um brilho diferente satisfação, prazer, realização e desejo tudo transmitidos numa chama fria e calorosa ela correu em direção do ninja de cabelos verdes não ia usar nenhuma técnica especial dos Hyuugas alem do taijutsu não, hoje ela apenas cortaria, fatiaria e destruiria de sua própria maneira. O adversário estava próximo, mas mesmo assim não diminuiu o ritmo estavam quase se chocando quando Hanabi sumiu por um instante deixando o adversário perdido só para depois sentir uma lamina fria entrar a base de suas costas bem no meio da espinha pensou em gritar, mas não teve tempo.

Hanabi sorrindo puxou a lamina para cima cortando a espinha do adversário no meio em seguida retirou a espada o adversário caiu deitado no chão o sangue borbulhava de suas costas e espirrou levemente nas pernas da jovem Hyuuga que observou o adversário caído como uma criança a um brinquedo quebrado olhou em volta mais ninjas apareciam de todos os cantos saindo de casas ou ate do chão. Correu em direção de um que saltou de cima de uma casa antes dele tocar o chão ela o socou na altura do peito o lançando para traz sentiu o coração do ninja parar com o golpe outro veio a suas costas a agarrando pelo braço esquerdo ela girou a espada com a outra mão e bateu com a empunhadura da arma no rosto do homem que gritou de dor em seguida girou a arma de novo cravando a lamina fina e fria no estomago do homem e cortando ele literalmente ao meio pernas caíram de um lado o dorso caiu do outro.

Incontáveis e inimagináveis adversários fortes sim ela sentia cada um mais forte que o outro cada um caindo por sua lamina por sua vontade sorriu de forma estranha seus olhos brancos começaram a mudar para vermelho sangue o byakugan ativado pegou uma Kunai na cintura e lançou em direção a um ninja que vinha em sua direção a arma cravou bem no crânio dele o fazendo cair de costas ainda de olhos abertos sentiu o chão tremer fortemente debaixo de seus pés e olhou pra baixo. Do chão saiu uma mulher de cabelos brancos e lhe acertou um soco no queixo fazendo Hanabi subir quase dois metros, no chão a adversária também saltou e atingiu a Hyuuga no estomago a lançando dentro de uma casa com tudo à jovem sentiu o baque na parede de madeira e a dor que se espalhou pelo corpo ao atravessá-la como se não fosse nada e parou dentro de uma sala escura caída sentada encostada numa parede.

A jovem Hyuuga se levantou sentindo o corpo dolorido alguns cortes sua espada ainda firmemente em suas mãos se mexeu incomodada sentindo uma dor aguda no braço direito, mas ignorou ficou de pé ouviu um barulho na sala escura e ficou alerta pronto para retalhar o primeiro a sua frente veio da esquerda virou rapidamente e já ia cravar a lamina em mais alguém quando parou a centímetros do rosto da pessoa que fizera o barulho. Uma criança menino de não mais que cinco anos a encarava chorando a lâmina da espada a pouco mais de três centímetros de seu rosto Hanabi tremeu com anciã de matá-lo, mas aquilo não era certo não matava por matar afastou a espada do menino, mas então o agarrou rapidamente pulando por uma janela a casa inteira fora tomada pelas chamas virando pó em poucos segundos.

-Vá se esconder. Manda Hanabi a criança que corre para a floresta sem olhar para trás já ela não teve esse privilegio olhou para trás e saindo das chamas que eram a casa ela viu a mesma ninja de cabelos brancos, ambas se encararam e sorriram uma para a outra avançando rapidamente quando estava perto Hanabi se jogou no chão arrastando nele tentando acertar as pernas da adversária que saltou e lançou uma Kunai em direção do chão para acertar a Hyuuga que se defendeu com a espada com maestria. Ambas de pé agora perto uma da outra. Hanabi larga a espada sabia que ela lhe atrapalharia mais do que ajudaria fechou os punhos e tentou golpear a adversária no rosto, mas esta conseguiu defender com a mão esquerda e tentando socar a jovem Hyuuga com a direita, mas esta também defendeu as duas ficaram ali medindo forças quando Hanabi salta para trás dando um mortal seu pé bate no queixo da mulher de branco que é levantada um pouco do chão.

Aproveitando o atordoamento da adversária Hanabi pega a espada cravada no chão e fora rápida os ninjas que assistiam não perceberam viram apenas um feixe de luz quando a mulher de cabelos brancos tocou o chão seu corpo explodiu em sangue e cortes profundos e retaliações estavam por todo corpo pelo menos os dois braços foram arrancados todo o sangue espirrou sobre Hanabi que se virou para os demais sorrindo.

-Vamos brincar mais um pouquinho. Falou ela em tom quase infantil fazendo os demais ninjas temerem ela.

**XXXXXXXX**

Soi Fong viu Hanabi lutar fortemente contra vários adversários e percebeu que esta se divertia então resolveu não interferir e correu mais adiante mais para perto do centro da vila os cidadãos que ela via mandava eles se esconder na floresta logo não restava nenhum sinal naquela vila. Por ser pequena ela provavelmente passou despercebida pela maioria dos ninjas por isso não sofrera nenhum ataque e aquilo não a agradava nem um pouco pensou der ouvido o choro de uma criança dentro de uma casa e correu naquela direção, mas ao chegar na porta tudo que viu foi uma bota vindo em sua direção e lhe acertando no rosto a jogando para o outro lado da rua a fazendo bater nas paredes de uma casa que caiu por sobre ela.

-Vejam o que acontece quando crianças se metem em assuntos de adultos. Falou um homem de seus trinta anos e cabelos azulados olhos negros e estatura mediana e forte. –Que pena morreu. Diz ele indo em direção do barulho de combate mais a entrada da vila, mas um barulho chamou a atenção dele ele olhou para onde a menina fora arremessada e a viu saindo debaixo dos escombros.

-Cara isso doeu. Diz Soi Fong se pondo de pé no meio dos escombros massageando o nariz. –Ei você, não sabe que não é educado acertar o rosto de uma garota? Pergunta ela olhando brava para o homem que sorri.

-Vejam, vejam essa criança é interessante. Falou o homem lambendo o lábio inferior analisando Soi Fong que teve um arrepio na espinha. –Vem brincar comigo vem. Ela sentiu o chakra sinistro do homem completamente sedento de sangue ele avançou em sua direção e a pegou pelos cabelos a erguendo no ar ela fez cara de dor. –Vamos menina resista. Falou ele pronto para dar um soco em Soi Fong, mas foi parado por algo, uma intenção assassina sem igual e observou os olhos escuros da garota que não demonstravam dor mas apenas vontade de lutar, nessa distração Soi fong acertou chute na garganta do homem que a soltou tentando respirar.

-O que foi já termino? Brincou a garota ao tocar o chão olhando com desdém para o adversário que furioso fez selos rapidamente e uma raio azul gélido saiu de suas mãos e foi na direção dela.

Soi Fong desviou do raio, mas percebeu que este a perseguia começou a pular para cima das casas e a correr em volta do ninja mas aquele raio maldito a perseguia ele apenas sorria ela olhou em sua direção e correu ate ele cada vez mais parto não parecia que ia desviar quando estava a poucos centímetros se abaixou e deslizou pelo chão passando por baixo da perna dele o raio azul atingira o próprio homem que fez cara de espanto e foi literalmente congelado vivo ao toque do raio.

-Será que quebra? Perguntou-se a garota tocando o homem congelado com um dedo este trincou por completo e se quebrou como vidro frágil ela mal teve tempo de pensar naquilo e já saltou para trás três novos ninjas sentiu algo em seu braço olhou e era um dardo sentiu rapidamente o corpo dormente um tranqüilizante ou veneno.

Não importava aquilo a tava deixando lenta tanto que nem conseguiu desviar de um simples soco sem seu rosto nem do chute em seu estomago dado por dois ninjas inimigos o terceiro ainda agarrou pelo pescoço e a jogou para o alto ela viu coma vista embaçada os três fazerem selos com a mãos e sentiu chakra elétrico vindo em sua direção o impacto era eminente um claro imenso cegou os três adversários que já cantavam vitoria. Quando eles puderam ver não encontraram mais a garota no ar, mas sim a frente deles a pelo menos uns dez metros ela tinha alguns cortes sangue saia pelo canto de sua boca e de seu braço direito pendido quase molemente e com sangue pingando dele.

-Vou arrancar suas cabeças. Murmurou em desagrado Soi fong fazendo alguns selos com as mãos tão rápido que ninguém conseguiu ver direito então todo o sangue dela que caia no chão ou escorria pelo corpo começou a circulá-la em espiral e parecia que mais sangue saia do corpo da jovem que estendeu o braço esquerdo a frente do corpo o sangue foi a frente de sua mão e começou a tomar forma primeiro lembrou um longo bastão vermelho sangue parecia cristal depois na base de cima desse bastão uma imensa lamina de um vermelho escuro se formou lamina curva por fim ela fechou a mão diante da arma.

Desprendeu algo gélido do corpo da jovem quando ela fez isso que arrepiou os três ninjas que apenas observavam paralisados ao ver a enorme foice nas mãos da garota maior que ela a pequena ninja agarrou com as duas mãos a foice e encarou diretamente os três adversários que tremeram ao ver que os olhos dela agora estavam cinza metálicos ela correu em direção deles quando estava a apenas cinco metro saltou em direção a eles dois desviaram a tempo o outro não teve tanta sorte foi cortado ao meio de cima para baixo pela lamina escarlate os dois pedaços caíram de lado. Ela olhou para o ninja da direita e foi e sua direção a passos lentos este parecia paralisado diante daquele olhar metálico e frio como a lamina da morte ela chegou bem perto só para acertar o cabo da foice no estomago do adversário que se curvou e vomitou o amigo dele pulou as costas de Soi Fong que girou rapidamente arrancando a cabeça do adversário que caiu no chão morto em quanto àquele que vomitava ficava de joelhos.

-Seu ultimo pedido? Perguntou Soi Fong a voz mais profunda que o abismo da morte.

-Não me mate. Pediu o ninja tremendo, mas logo teve a lamina atravessando seu peito e saindo a suas costas encarou em seus últimos instantes aquela garota que manuseava aquela arma com uma maestria inumana.

-Pedido negado. Diz Soi Fong colocando o pé sobre o ombro do homem e o empurrando para trás fazendo a lamina curva da foice saiu lentamente de dentro dele. –Venham meus amigos venham ate o Shinigame. Dizia a jovem lentamente para os quinze ninjas que apareciam de todos os lados ela sorriu e sua voz saia tão agradável, alegre e fria que fez muitos acreditarem que era verdade.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto observava de longe a luta da aluna achando interessante mais tarde deveria repreendê-la por contar vitoria antes do tempo alguém se debatia sobre uma das mãos poderosas do loiro que olhou para o lado o braço esticado segurava alguém pelo pescoço que tentava se soltar desesperadamente em busca de uma única migalha de ar. O loiro apertou com mais força o pescoço do ninja ate ouvir um estalo alto e seco o ninja parara de se debater e o Uzumaki o soltara o fazendo despencar no alto do chão o corpo já sem vida do adversário caído em batalha ao redor dele diversos corpos dilacerados se encontravam quase dez a maioria pendurada no telhado o resto caído no chão.

Alguém pulou a suas costas sorriu e colocou a mão nos bolsos uma massa de vento cortante desprendeu do corpo do moço juntamente com chakra retalhando o adversário sem que o loiro se virasse ele saltou em meio a uma aglomeração de ninjas que parecia ir em direção de Hanabi os ninjas perceberam isso e abriram um circulo pequeno onde o loiro cairá de forma calma o primeiro que mostrou coragem foi em direção do loiro que tirou as moas do bolso e suas unhas haviam se tornado garras um único corte na transversal de cima pra baixo e ele pode ver de relance o coração batendo do homem que tivera seu peito aberto por suas poderosas garras e caiu tombado para traz morto.

Um soco potente que fez um barulho forte como o de um trovão lhe acertou a face o homem que fizera aquilo sorrira vitorioso, mas notou que o loiro não tombara apenas continuou encará-lo de forma quase inumana e levantou um dedo um único dedo dando um peteleco na testa do ninja do trovão que voou para trás derrubando uns cinco companheiros a cabeça dele estava estourada por trás. Naruto começou a juntar chakra em sua mão esquerda a quantidade era enorme parecia que ele ia fazer um rasengan já que a bola de chakra apareceu ali em sua mão só que ela parecia melhor muito menor do que de costume quase como do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude.

-Fuuton Rasengan. Diz o loiro se abaixando rapidamente em quanto todos os ninjas pulavam em cima dele ele tocou o chão com aquela minúscula esfera de chakra uma explosão incrivelmente forte foi ouvida casas foram arrancadas inteiras do chão uma quantidade insana de vento sobrava para todos os lados como um maldito furacão corpos de ninjas voavam para todos os lados cima, baixo, de lado não importava eram arrastados pelo vento batendo em escombros perdendo o ar em meio à ventania e todos derrotados em um único golpe pelo menos vinte ninjas haviam caído derrotados mortos ou não aquilo não importava.

-Que interessante. Falou alguém por entre a poeira que se levantou ao longe dali Hanabi e Soi Fong se protegiam da nuvem de escombros sem deixar de continuar matando os adversários o loiro não precisou procurar de onde veio a voz sabia que ele estava logo a sua frente não mais que alguns passos fez uma onda de vento desprender do seu corpo e percorrer a vila em varrendo a poeira para longe quando a poeira desapareceu pode se ver um grande buraco vazio no meio da vila pegando grande parte dela não havia sinal que ali um dia tivera casas. –Você comprimiu o seu chakra junto com o elemento fuuton de tal forma que quando liberou tudo causou uma explosão 10 vezes maior do que esse golpe seria capaz se fosse usado da maneira correta.

-Você entende da coisa. Diz Naruto calmamente observando o homem a sua frente quase trinta anos, cabelos verdes musgo, olhos azuis acinzentados cabelos curtos e pele morena mais escura sentia uma imensa quantidade de chakra irradiando daquele homem sentiu em volta tanto Hanabi quanto Soi fong pararem a luta para dizer a verdade os pouquíssimos inimigos vivos também pararam para ver o que iria acontecer num confronto entre os dois. –Qual o seu nome?

-Isao. Responde o homem. –E o seu?

-Naruto. Responde o loiro ambos sorriram um para o outro uma intenção assassina quase que insuportável desprendeu dos dois se chocando parecia que o ar em volta soltava faíscas com o choque daquelas presenças o chão tremeu quando os dois desapareceram e reapareceram juntos ao meio do grande circulo de devastação os dois com braços estendidos uma massa de ar poderosa desprendeu do encontro dos punhos dos dois juntamente com a onda de impacto que fez o chão tremer ambos foram arremessados para trás com o golpe simultâneo mas mal tocaram o chão e avançaram de novo os dois iam dar um chute a altura do rosto e suas pernas se encontraram no meio do caminho mais um barulho forte como de trovão seguido da onda de impacto percorreu o que restou do vilarejo.

Naruto desviou de um soco a curta distancia e tentou acertar outro em Isao que também desviou e tentou acertar uma joelhada no estomago do loiro que defendeu com uma mão em quanto com a outra conseguira encaixar um soco nos rins do adversário que travou o dente de dor era como se uma imensa bola de aço lhe acerta-se, mas não se abalou e esmurrou o nariz do loiro com o punho direito fazendo Naruto levar a cabeça para traz com o impacto sentindo que batera de frente com uma montanha. A força dos golpes era descomunal se fossem humanos comuns estariam mortos mais uma vez ambos deram socos simultâneos e não defendidos um no outro acertando a faces ao mesmo tempo e os lançando para trás junto com a onda de impacto.

O loiro deu um mortal no chão e caiu de pé, mas mesmo assim ele foi arrastado mais alguns metros como o adversário ambos se encararam e sorriam o loiro notou então que Isao estava fazendo algo diferente acumulando uma quantidade quase insana de chakra que se reunia em uma esfera a frente da boca do mesmo a esfera era do tamanho de um ser humano e foi lançada em sua direção a energia contida nela era muito grande e a coloração era arroxeada esticou o braço esquerdo sem desviar do ataque o recebendo com tudo uma explosão imensa junto com um clarão roxo fez a terra tremer e da claridade o corpo de Naruto foi arremessado sua camisa se transformara em migalhas e sue braço esquerdo provavelmente estava quebrado pelo menos fora o que ele sentiu.

Ainda no ar Isao apareceu acima de Naruto e lhe acertou um chute no peito o lançando para o chão fazendo o loiro ser literalmente enterrado no chão e uma pequena cratera se formar ao seu redor ele abriu a boca e um pouco de sangue espirrou de lá. Isao sumiu e reaparecera a alguns metros do loiro já dando as costas se julgando o vencedor da batalha já que o loiro nem ao menos se mexia.

-Você pensa que vai aonde? Pergunta Naruto se levantando chacoalhando a poeira das roupas e jogando o que restava de sua camisa no chão Isao se virou aterrorizado para o rapaz nunca imaginara alguém que sobreviveria a aqueles ataques diretos nem mesmo um Kage sobreviveria.

-Maldito. Diz Isao curvando levemente os joelhos ao se voltar pro loiro e começa a gritar alto e forte seus pés se afundaram no chão em quanto um chakra roxo tomava conta de seu corpo a pele morena do homem começou ficar acinzentada aos poucos e Naruto viu uma cauda um manto ser formado ao redor do adversário primeiro uniforme em seguida lhe lembrou um cachorro caldas de chakra tomaram conta do ser duas não seis caudas, mas era impossível o biju de seis caudas fora capturado pela Akatsuki aquilo estava deixando o loiro curioso não havia nenhum biju com forma de cachorro. –morra. Diz Isao avançando em direção dor rapaz que não desviou o loiro ainda pensava como aquele homem conseguia manter a sanidade com seis caudas para fora devia ter passado por um treinamento diabólico.

Quando Isao estava próximo de Naruto desferiu um soco um único soco para acertar no peito do rapaz um clarão o som de trovão o silencio repentino com a poeira subindo em quanto sem seguida uma presença maligna se instala a volta opressora um poder quase que inimaginável uma onda de puro chakra varre a poeira para longe e todos puderam ver Naruto com uma ckakra alaranjado o circulando e dois fios de chakra balançavam como duas caudas ao redor dele que segurava o punho de Isao com uma única mão sem demonstrar nenhum cansaço os olhos do loiro estavam sendo tomados de vermelho sangue e as pupilas em fenda os caninos cresceram e as garras pareceram ficar mais afiadas tanto que quando ele apertou o punho de Isao as garras perfuraram a carne aos poucos em quanto o ninja urrava de dor.

-Como conseguiu o poder de um biju? Perguntou o loiro em um tom de voz normal e calmo. –Que biju é esse? Perguntou de novo, mas Isao só colocava mais e mais força no punho. –Não existe bijuu de seis caudas com forma de cachorro.

-O que é você? Perguntou Isao aterrorizado o único que já parara seu golpe fora Killer Bee então aquele homem demonstrava ser mais forte que o oito caudas.

-Eu perguntei COMO conseguiu poder de um bijuu. Urrou o loiro em fúria vento desprendeu dele o chakra de ambos chocaram causando faíscas elétricas para todo o canto, mas Isao sorriu zombeteiro e colocou mais força nos punhos o chão abaixo dos dois se abria uma cratera que ia aumentando de tamanho.

-Se não vai dizer. Começou Naruto levantando a mão livre e esticou os dedos e rapidamente acertou o peito de Isao que parou sentindo dor o seu chakra começou a diminuir em quanto as garras de Naruto perfuraram apele, músculos, carne e ossos do homem o chakra maligno diminuiu quase que por completo ficando mais como um suspiro desesperado e Isao já caia para frente deixando os braços cair de lado em.

Naruto com a outra mão perfura mia suma vez o peito do homem e com uma força descomunal depara as mãos ainda no tórax do homem abrindo o tórax em dois pedaços dilacerando as costelas e expondo o coração ainda pulsante do homem que tombou para trás olhando para o vazio com a dor lacinante em seu corpo o loiro se abaixou ao lado dele e colocou suas mãos com garras ao redor do coração do homem.

-Vai me contar? Perguntou o loiro de forma quase que gentil, mas Isao não estava em condições de falar apenas conseguia escutar o loiro. –Que pena. Diz o loiro sorrindo gentilmente. –Quando chegar ao inferno diga que Uzumaki Naruto lhe enviou pra lá.

XXXXXXXXXX

N/A: Capitulo meio estranho eu sei nem tem sangue nele, nem mutilações, contusões, fraturas, mortes, desespero, exagero hauhaahuahau..............espero que gostem tentei me controlar um pouco na violência huahauaua.............comentem o que acharam do capitulo e me respondam se é o que vcs pensaram......criticas e idéias eu estarei aceitando.

N/A2: Ae galera só pra saber quem vocês querem como par no Naruto nessa fic? Gostaria de saber e já lhes adianto que isso só é o principio da guerra para o loiro favorito de vocês e no próximo capitulo revelações sobre o passado de Sasuke e Naruto. Isso é se eu me lembrar de fazer isso.^^

N/A3: So pra não perde o costume obrigado hauahua... Mas agora é serio valeu por lerem essa fic e ate final de semana que vem eu posto um novo cap e quem sabe não posto outra fic minha já pré-pronta aqui e desculpem a demora.

N/A4: Divirtão-se e me digam se querem outra fic minha aqui eu tenho pelo menos duas pra postar e uma delas já ta com 3 cap prontos^^.....t+ fui

N/B: Eai gente tudo bom? Ok deixe eu me apresentar... Sou como uma beta temporária pro Maluco, mas se ele não achar outra então eu me indicarei ao posto shuashuashaus... Bem Há gostaram do cap? eu adorei *----* ele é sempre assim... Então quando tiver luta esperem batalhas mais sangrentas que essa... Tirando isso comentem bastante viu? No mais Beijão gente...


	6. Memorias do Passado

Naruto olhou para o corpo caído do homem. Seus olhos vermelhos analisavam tudo dele até abaixo no umbigo onde se via claramente um selo diferente do dele. Pareciam correntes de arame farpado que desapareciam aos poucos esperava que o Bijuu escapasse do corpo, mas aquilo não aconteceu estranhou geralmente isso acontecia. Fez alguns selos com as mãos e logo o corpo foi envolvido por ataduras e começou a encolher ate que por fim sumiu, olhou em volta os poucos ninjas sobreviventes eram facilmente derrotados por Hanabi e Soi fong não demorou nem cinco minutos e todos caíram e os três estavam reunidos com pelo menos cinco ninjas amarrados e inconscientes perto.

- Satisfeita? - Perguntou o loiro olhando pra Hanabi que respirava pesadamente e não parecia ser por cansaço.

- Foi divertido. - Disse ela sorrindo o rosto ainda manchado de sangue. – Mas preciso de um banho.

- Concordo. - Disse Soi Fong à foice da garota se desfez em varias gotas de sangue que evaporou em seguida ela parecia meio tonta, mas o loiro nada disse.

- Tem um lago a meio caminho pra Konoha paramos lá para vocês se banharem. Disse o loiro olhando para os prisioneiros e os vários ninjas mortos. –Acho que bagunçamos muito aqui varias casas caíram e destruídas corpos em todos os cantos acho que devemos arrumar um pouquinho. Olhou para Soi Fong que suspiraram eles estavam no que um dia fora o centro da vila, mas a vila tava quase que inteiramente destruída a pequena ninja bateu as mãos uma de encontro com a outra e tocou o chão rapidamente com as duas mãos logo destroços de casas que haviam sumido começaram a se reunir coisas que ficaram pulverizadas reapareciam e aos poucos as casas iam sendo reconstruídas ate que em 10 minutos tudo estava de volta ao normal como se nunca houvesse havido uma batalha naquele lugar.

-Ta isso é de se surpreender. Disse Hanabi olhando em volta todas as casas estavam intactas.

-Reversão temporal. Disse o loiro calmamente. –Próprio do clã Fong, mas só funciona com coisas não vivas. Ele olhou em volta sentiu alguns habitantes da vila se aproximando surpresos. –Vamos. OS três sumiram antes rumo a Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Bem melhor assim. Disse Hanabi saindo das águas geladas do lago seguido de Soi Fong ambas acabaram de tirar o sangue de seus corpos e se sentiam aliviadas por isso. –Que pena que não temos outras roupas.

-Naruto-sensei você conseguiria roupas novas pra nos? Gritou Soi Fong pro vazio.

-Querem que apareça ai pra saber as medidas? Perguntou uma voz vinda do nada com certo tom de malicia na voz.

-NUNCA. Gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo coradas elas se encararam e riam em seguida do ocorrido não demorou nem três minutos e roupas iguais as que elas usavam em batalha só que limpas apareceram às margens do lago as duas se vestiram rapidamente.

-Como ele faz isso? Perguntou Hanabi.

-Eu lá vou saber. Falou Soi Fong despreocupada. –Tem coisas sobre o sensei que nem eu sei.

XXXXXXX

-E então como foi? Perguntou Sasuke ao AMBU que mandara seguir o Uzumaki.

-Nunca vi tal coisa em meus anos de AMBU. Disse o ninja respirando forte parecia realmente esgotado pelo jeito correra muito para chegar à frente do loiro. –A mais nova Hyuuga era imbatível uma fera entre as feras todos que ela tocava caiam aos seus pés a garota Soi Fong tem uma linhagem avançada de gelar a espinha matou dezenas em pouco tempo nunca vi tal habilidade já o garoto raposa ele é um demônio sua presença sua força seu poder é como se ele arrancasse a alma de uma pessoa com aqueles olhos ele sozinho matou a maioria dos ninjas com um único golpe e praticamente destruiu a vila ocupada, mas a garota Fong conseguiu reconstruir a vila com um Jutsu desconhecido.

-Aquele maldito. Falou o Uchiha batendo forte na mesa não esperava que a missão fosse cumprida em tão pouco tempo.

-Que descortês me chamar de demônio. Disse Naruto saindo das sombras como um fantasma nem mesmo o Uchiha notara sua presença. –Aqui esta. Disse jogando um grande saco sobre a mesa do Hokage dentro do saco saiu várias bandanas de vilas diferentes. –Ainda tem alguns sobreviventes esperando do lado de fora.

-Leve-os para o interrogatório. Disse Sasuke ao AMBU que afirmou com a cabeça e saiu da sala deixando apenas o Hokage e o loiro ali se encarando era possível sentir a tensão no ar que parecia poder ser cortado com uma faca de tão denso que estava. –O que realmente quer?

-Nada em particular. Responde o loiro calmamente. –E você Uchiha o que procura?

-Não fuja do assunto. Disse Sasuke se pondo de pé à fúria em seus olhos era evidente com o sharingan ativado, mas então o doujutsu começou a mudar as pupilas em vírgula se untaram numa só formando uma estrela de cinco pontas cercadas por um mar vermelho uma evolução do Sharingan.

-Foi sempre você que procurou poder Uchiha. Disse o loiro calmamente não se abalava por aquela mudança. –Você que buscou e ainda busca por vingança, que se entregou aos experimentos de Orochimaru, que praticou atos odiosos, que matou, mutilou, roubou e destruiu apenas para conseguir esses olhos que você diz ser superior ao Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Eles são superiores. Disse Sasuke entre os dentes. –E não carregam as mesmas conseqüências.

-Deve ser, afinal você ajudou varias experiências genéticas em cidadãos da vila do Som para reproduzir seu Sharingan. Disse Naruto com uma calma inabalável. –Mutilou os olhos de aberrações que nasciam, matou homens, mulheres e crianças tudo pelo seu bem maior, assim como fez na nossa luta, lembre Sasuke das dezenas que você usou como escudo que você me fez matar apenas pra não te atingir o sangue deles esta em suas mãos e não nas minhas, pois eles me perdoaram há muito tempo. O Uchiha sentiu algo gelado descer pelo corpo. –Eu ainda hoje consigo ver os rostos daquelas crianças e mulheres que você jogou em frente dos meus ataques consigo ver o medo e o desespero em seus olhos, o ódio nas pessoas a sua volta, deve ser horrível pra você também afinal tenho certeza que toda vez que fecha os olhos ouve as vozes deles gritando de dor e agonia pedindo clemência.

Sasuke caiu sentado na cadeira seus olhos voltaram a ser negros como a noite ele parecia tremer com aquelas palavras, mas não sentia medo ou arrependimento, mas mesmo assim não conseguia esquecer aqueles olhos mortos das pessoas que o encaravam em seus sonhos dos murmúrios de desespero que ouvia quando usava seu novo sharingan.

-Da escuridão que lhe corrói por dentro quando você esta sozinho. Diz Naruto como se lesse os pensamentos de Sasuke que parecia surpreso. –Você que sempre procurou algo Uchiha eu já encontrei o que eu quero já fui reconhecido já sou forte e agora posso ter o que eu desejo mesmo que eu não saiba desse desejo, mas o seu destino é viver assim solitário essa é sua maldição Uchiha a maldição de seu clã Itachi também se sente assim matou todos da família menos o irmãozinho condenado a caminhar sozinho com seus erros do passado a Solidão e o Ódio é a maldição dos Uchihas que ira terminar com você, pois de agora em diante nenhum Uchiha será obrigado a viver na escuridão do ódio e da solidão.

-Saia daqui. Sibilou o Uchiha seus olhos sombrios pareciam um mar de ódio o chakra que circulava em suas veias parecia tão sinistro quanto o de um Bijuu.

-Eu partirei em dois dias para minha terra. Disse o loiro ignorando a ordem. –Deverei levar Sakura e também estarei levando Hinata e Hanabi Hyuuga para comigo.

-Sakura não ira com você. Disse Sasuke em tom sombrio e firme.

-Eu to pouco ligando pros seus mandos e desmandos se ela quiser vira. Disse Naruto dando de ombros não sentia medo daqueles olhos. –É uma missão diplomática as Hyuuga irão representando o clã mais forte de Konoha. Ao dizer isso o loiro sorriu mais largamente ainda provocando o Hokage. –E Sakura devera ir para te representar já que o Kage de Konoha não deve abandonar a vila em tempos de guerra também irei acertar as coisas pelo trato de proteção da aldeia. O loiro sorriu divertido em quanto dizia aquelas palavras. –Acho que você deve dar conselhos ao seu aluno Kakashi-sensei.

-Há quanto tempo me notou aqui? Perguntou um homem saindo literalmente de uma estante como um fantasma que atravessava coisas sólidas.

-Dês do inicio. Diz o loiro dando as costas e pronto para sair da sala.

-Hatake Kakashi devera ir com você juntamente com Rock Lee para garantir a proteção de minha noiva caso algo aconteça. Fala o Uchiha em tom frio sorrindo de canto.

-Por mim tudo bem. Diz o loiro saindo do escritório.

-Em quanto estiver nas terras dele descubra tudo, planos de defesa, treinamento, pontos fracos e fortes e principalmente tente plantar um espião lá. Disse o Uchiha olhando para Kakashi. –Não podemos confiar inteiramente nesse cara se ele tiver chance ele ira nos decapitar sem pensar.

-Literalmente você quer dizer. Acrescentou o Jouunin olhando para o Hokage que afirmou com um aceno da cabeça. –Cumprirei suas ordens Hokage-sama, mas quero acrescentar algo.

-Diga. Ordena o Uchiha.

-Estamos andando na ponta dos pés com Naruto e eu compreendo mesmo isso ele não é o mesmo que vivia entre nos aqui na vila ele cresceu e se tornou forte. Analisa Kakashi de maneira calma quase tediosa o único olho que aparecia parecia mais sombrio que o normal. –Mas ele é um aliado ao qual não devemos perder tão cedo se você planeja algo contra ele deve esperar ate que as guerras já pendentes terminem para depois fazer algo no demais controle sua intenção assassina.

XXXXXXX

-Bem vindo Naruto-kun. Disse Hinata ao ver o loiro adentrando na sala da mansão principal. –Temos mais visitas hoje. Disse ela fazendo o loiro notar que Sakura, Tenten e Ino estavam lá olhando pra ele como se nunca tivessem visto outro ser vivo pensou se tinha algo de errado com ele ate chegou a passar a mão no peito pra ver se ainda tinha sangue na roupa quando notou que estava sem camisa lembrou que jogara o que sobrara dela fora quando saiu do escritório do Kage sorriu meio constrangido para as mulheres presentes.

-Yo mina. Disse ele sorrindo colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça os músculos definidos realmente chamou a atenção das mulheres que pareciam ter parado de respirar. –Desculpe Hinata, mas irei tomar um banho já que não tive o mesmo privilegio de sua irmã e da pestinha Fong.

-À vontade Naruto-Kun você sabe onde fica o banheiro. Disse Hinata sorrindo levemente sem conter o leve rubor na face vendo o loiro desaparecer em seguida pelo corredor estava tão desligada que só lembrou-se das visitas quando elas suspiraram em uníssono.

-Hinata minha amiga como você tem sorte. Diz Ino sorrindo de maneira maliciosa. –Definitivamente esse Naruto não é o que eu conhecia de anos atrás.

-Que Neji não me ouça. Começou Tenten. –Mas se ele tivesse em minha casa eu não resistiria não.

-Se Sasuke ouvir isso ele me mata. Disse Sakura com o olhar meio perdido. –Mas mesmo ele não estando na minha casa eu não resistiria.

-Será que ele não quer uma companhia no banho? Perguntou Ino ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios.

-Imagino o Naruto sensei ouvindo isso. Disse uma voz assustando as demais que viram Soi Fong e Aoi paradas na porta da sala observando todos, Aoi sorria levemente Soi Fong parecia não achar nenhuma graça. –Cuidado viu? Naruto-sensei costuma aparecer sem fazer barulho. Continuou Aoi sorrindo levemente.

-Ei Aoi-chan. Começou dizer Hinata de maneira calma. –O Naruto não tem ninguém esperando ele lá em sua vila?

-Pelo menos metade da população feminina. Disse Soi Fong em tom de desagrado sabendo onde as mulheres queriam chegar.

-Deixa de ser infantil. Disse Aoi dando uma leve tapa na cabeça da companheira. –Não ligue pra ela, essa garota tem um ciúme do Naruto-sensei que chega a ser desesperador.

-Não tenho ciúmes. Disse Soi Fong cruzando os braços emburrada uma clara definição infantil.

-Ciúmes de quem? Perguntou a voz de Naruto logo atrás das garotas que se assustaram e viraram pra ele as outras que ate então estavam caladas coraram mais ainda, pois dessa vez o loira estava só enrolado na toalha com o corpo ainda molhada.

-SENSEI. Gritou Soi Fong vermelha e definitivamente não era de vergonha. –Onde já se viu aparecer na frente dos outros nesse estado?

-Pior seria se eu estivesse sem a toalha. Disse o loiro calmamente recebendo um soco no estomago da aluna mais nova que saiu bufando. –O que eu fiz?

-Vai logo atrás dela. Disse Aoi olhando torto pro sensei que mesmo estranhando foi atrás da aluna. –Foi mal pelo nosso Sensei, mas ele às vezes não tem noção do lugar onde esta, Disse a ruiva se curvando em pedido de desculpa.

-Não deve se desculpar por isso. Disse Hinata que foi a primeira a se recuperar e ignorando um "não devia mesmo" murmurado por Ino. –A Soi Fong é bem apegada a ele né. Comentou a Hyuuga.

-Apegada é pouco. Disse Aoi se sentando em uma poltrona vaga afinal cansara de ficar em pé. –Esses dois fazem quase tudo juntos dês que Naruto-sensei conheceu o clã Fong ela é a primeira a ser treinada por ele eu sou a segunda aluna e o Xing é o terceiro, mas mesmo assim o relacionamento dos dois é divertido Soi Fong praticamente idolatra o sensei e este a tem como uma filha os dois geralmente comem juntos, treinam juntos e se der mole ela acaba escapando pra dormir no quarto dele.

-Dormir no quarto dele? Perguntou Sakura estranhando.

-Ela diz que virou costume já que fazia isso quando pequena. Falou Aoi olhando pro vazio. –E não é estranho o sensei trata todos nos com carinho como se fossemos parte da família dele até eu de vez em quando escapo pro quarto dele assim como o Xing nós acabamos dormindo todo mundo no mesmo quarto ele reclama às vezes, mas ele não se importa às vezes acordo no meio da noite e noto que ele nos vigia.

-Você poderia nos contra como e a vida do Naruto em sua vila? Perguntou Tenten meio inserta afinal a ruiva poderia pensar que estava tentando espionar.

-Só se vocês nos contarem como era a vida dele aqui. Disse Soi Fong entrando na sala parecia ainda emburrada, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-O que ele te prometeu? Perguntou Aoi.

-Sorvete. Disse a garota sorrindo mais ainda em seguida entra Xing na sala seguido de Hanabi. –Ele tava bisbilhotando a conversa então falei pra trazer a Hanabi assim não precisamos ficar contando a mesma coisa diversas vezes.

-Você devia usar sua cabeça mais vezes. Disse Aoi ignorando o olhar mortal que a companheira lançou pra ela pelo claro elogio ofensa. –Muito bem o que querem saber sobre o sensei?

-Se puder tudo. Disse Ino ignorando as companheiras que acharam que aquilo é muito Hanabi ainda parecia não saber o que tava acontecendo, mas ficou quieta. –Mas antes como saberemos que o Naruto não ira aparecer?

-Ele deve ta no décimo quinto sono. Disse Soi Fong calmamente. –Ele não dormia direito há um mês.

-Bom me deixe começar. Disse Aoi olhando o vazio. -O sensei era alguém totalmente novo no lost Ground ele foi apresentado a todas as doze tribos pela tribo principal do deserto de rocha aparentemente ele salvou a tribo de um ataque de uns ninjas sem vila...

XXXX

Naruto olhava o vazio do seu quarto o silencio das coisas ao seu redor estava em posição de lótus com as duas pernas cruzadas ele lentamente fechou seus olhos acalmando ao máximo seu coração que estava agitado pelos acontecimentos recentes precisava meditar pensar e ficar em paz respirou uma vez fundo e soltou o ar lentamente à escuridão ao seu redor foi se modificando por um vasto céu vermelho onde uma lua negra pairava no alto ali era o seu mundo um lugar inalcançável para qualquer outro a paz entrou em seu corpo em quanto memórias do passado pairavam por sua mente.

_Flash Back_

_Estava ali fazia alguns dias sempre parando durante o cair da noite para comer ou dormir, mas eram apenas as pessoas pertencentes à caravana que paravam daquele jeito, pois Naruto não se sentia cansado talvez fome, mas não cansaço não dormia dês que falara pela ultima vez com a Kyuubi apenas olhava o vazio daquele deserto rochoso que parecia infinito e olhasse para qualquer direção, mas era um lugar agradável os habitantes dali eram cordiais e não perguntaram por que de sua aparência bestial quando os salvara nem sobre seu passado eles apenas sorriam agradecidos gratos pela ajuda e sempre tinha algo para ajudar carregar pessoas doentes ou acabar com algum ninja sedento de fome que atacava a caravana provavelmente mais algum renegado que fugiu para aquele lugar._

_-Você definitivamente não dorme. Disse uma voz feminina atrás do loiro que não se virou, mas sentiu as mãos da mulher serem colocadas em seus ombros, mas logo os deixar ele notou que ela se sentara ao seu lado. –Porque encara tanto o vazio._

_-Talvez por que ele me é familiar. Responde Naruto sem pensar. –A vila de onde você veio._

_-Sou do país do trovão. Diz a mulher o loiro a encara intensamente os cabelos era num tom cinza escuro e os olhos dourados. –Por que me salvou?_

_-E por que não salvaria? Pergunta o loiro sorrindo fazia dois ou três dias que aquela mulher se juntara a ele ela estava sedenta de fome e sede quando atacou a caravana não foi difícil vencê-la nem notar o cheiro de sangue que vinha dela provavelmente uma ninja assassina._

_-Eu matei muitas pessoas. Disse a mulher olhando para o vazio. –Eu fiz tudo a mando do meu Kage cheguei a matar inclusive pessoas do escalão político do país do fogo e ataquei sua caravana tentei matar seus amigos..._

_-Você estava com fome. Disse Naruto voltando a encarar o vazio. –Eu sei o que é sentir fome e o que é estar sozinho conseguir as coisas sozinho não podia te matar apenas por matar apenas por que me atacou._

_-Você não sabe nem mesmo o meu nome apesar de eu saber o seu. Disse ela que o chamara pelo nome da primeira vez que o vira claro que todos conheciam Uzumaki Naruto o homem que diziam ter devastado uma vila inteira só pra ir atrás de uma pessoa._

_-Não me importo em saber seu nome. Disse o loiro agora olhando o céu um mar de estrela se estendia pelo manto escuro da noite. –Seu antigo nome esta carregado de sangue e da dor que você sempre procura abandonar, senti isso em quanto lutávamos senti seu desespero em ser livre e em esquecer quem você é, mas isso é impossível no momento, nós cometemos erros e devemos aprender com ele._

_-Meu nome carrega apenas a morte. Disse a mulher calmamente ela devia ter por volta de vinte anos e era bem atraente._

_-_ _Michiyo. Disse o loiro a fazendoela encará-lo calmamente. –Esse é seu nome a partir de agora. A voz do loiro parecia longínqua como se ele realmente não estivesse ali. –O seu antigo nome morreu com seu antigo eu, você morreu no deserto rochoso de fome e sede sozinha e sem amigos. Ele a encarou mais uma vez ambos ficaram se olhando. –Agora eu te dei um nome, Michiyo significa caminho no seu caso um caminho já seguido e um novo caminho a seguir._

_-Michiyo. Murmurou a mulher sorrindo levemente. –Meu nome é Michiyo. Ela olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado feliz. –Você sabe que dizem que quando se nomeia uma pessoa ou alguma coisa você se torna responsável por ela?_

_-Se você continuar me seguindo serei o responsável por você. Disse o loiro voltando a olhar as estrelas do céu. –Jamais trairei sua confiança nem abandonarei se precisar de mim eu serei seu eterno amigo e não exigirei nada em troca._

_-Parece uma jura de casamento. Brincou a mulher fazendo o loiro corar furiosamente. –Calma, loirinho eu tava só brincando._

_-Ham. Foi à única coisa que Naruto disse meio aliviado._

_-Eu sei sobre o seu passado ou o que os outros dizem sobre ele mas mesmo assim não precisa me contar nada assim como não lhe contei meu passado e mesmo se eu chegar a contar você não precisa mas pelo novo nome que você me deu eu lhe seguirei seja qual for o caminho que você ela em tom mais serio e sombrio. –Só me prometa que se você caminhar para um campo cheio de sangue quando sair você me ira e der um novo nome._

_-Feito. Disse o loiro sorrindo o incansável silencio da noite caiu sobre ambos, mas logo foi interrompido por barulho no acampamento os nômades estavam acordando o loiro olhava para eles não era uma forma muito esperta de viver, mas em um lugar tão sem vida como aquele lugar era de se esperar que os habitantes fossem nômades olhou para o horizonte notando que a escuridão da noite já estava sendo quebrado pela claridade do sol e foi apenas um segundo antes que a luz da manha vencesse a escuridão da noite mas foi nesse segundo Naruto jurou ver a eternidade._

_XXXXX_

_-Quando chegamos? Perguntou Naruto ao líder ancião dos nômades senhor Taoo._

_-Logo atrás daquela colina. Disse apontando para o longe onde havia uma colina verde que contrastava com o deserto rochoso. –Lá chegaremos ao nosso destino, à formosa Dakiha o ponto de encontro das doze tribos. O ancião terminou de dizer e continuou seu caminho calmamente assim como os demais o loiro olhou de relance pra Michiyo que carregava uma criança no ombro parecia feliz, nesses dois dias que recebera um novo nome o caminho foi feito calmamente Naruto foi ficando por ultimo para ajudar os mais velhos e quando chegou ao topo da colina ficou parado extasiado com aquilo._

_A colina era mais alta que imaginara, mas a caravana que acompanhava já estava quase nos pés da colina mesmo assim não se importou apenas encarou aquilo uma imensa área verde circular onde a vida ainda resistia o tempo era incrivelmente diferente do deserto rochoso era ameno e tranqüilo uma brisa refrescante soprou trazendo o cheiro de terra molhada viu o brilho de um rio ao longe, mas conseguiu com sua boa visão olhar o que cercava aquele lugar chamado Dakiha._

_Ele viu cinco ecossistemas diferentes alem do deserto de rochas em que estivera segundos atrás e que permanecia agora a suas costas ele via a direita o deserto de areia vermelha, a esquerda do deserto rochoso ele viu uma imensa savana, também viu um lugar onde parecia chover incansavelmente e por fim uma imensa floresta que se perdia de vista e aquele ponto verdejante no meio aquele imenso vale verdejante e calmo rodeado de ecossistemas aparentemente extremos olhou para onde devia estar a caravana e conseguiu enxergar que havia mais gente ali parecia uma grande feira dobrou os joelhos e simplesmente sumiu logo aparecendo perto do velho Taoo._

_-O que acha de Dakiha?_

_Fim do Flash Back._

_XXXXX_

Foi com aquela pergunta que Naruto abrira os olhos e voltara para o quarto da mansão Hyuuga algo tirara sua concentração algo fizera sair daquelas lembranças de seu passado que gostava foi ate a porta do quarto notando a casa muito quieta e abriu a porta não viu ninguém no corredor seus alunos deviam ter saído para não fazer barulho provavelmente pensando que ele tava dormindo imaginou o quão chateada Soi Fong estava por Aoi ter arrastado ela pra longe do seu quarto afinal a pequena Fong tinha a mania de entrar em seu quarto à noite e dormir por lá, se bem que Aoi e Xing faziam o mesmo às vezes voltou para o quarto fechando a porta fazendo o quarto ficar escuro mais uma vez se sentou encostado numa parede olhando a porta do quarto mesmo no escuro conseguia a ver com perfeição e mais uma vez se pegou lembrando o passado como conseguira chegar a ser como era hoje.

Flash Back

_Um mês ali e Naruto não queria ir embora adorara Dakiha e conhecera pelo menos cinco tribos diferentes de nômades algumas estranharam ele de primeira, mas fora bem recebido passou a observar também o treinamento de alguma das tribos que sabiam usar o chakra via que algumas crianças e ate mais velhos tinham certo talento para serem ninjas e a pelo menos duas semanas uma idéia ficava martelando em sua cabeça já comentara ela com Taoo e este desde então vinha ficado pensativo como se nunca tivessem oferecido aquilo pra ele._

_-Naruto. Disse Taoo atrás do rapaz que se levantou calmamente da grama e olhando o ancião pensando o que ele tinha pra falar pensou rapidamente em ser sobre sua proposta. –Eu andei pensando em sua proposta e a acho muito boa, mas vejo falhas nela sei que tem muito em mente por isso hoje convoquei uma reunião com os cinco principais anciões e com os anciões das outras tribos nômades menores você esta convidado a participar do conselho que será na barraca central os lideres anciões e os mais importantes guerreiros e membros das tribos nômades estarão lá quero que você coloque sua idéia em pauta._

_-Não irei decepcioná-lo Ancião. Disse Naruto não podendo esconder aquele imenso sorriso que contagiou o velho que saiu para preparar caminho pro jovem que já sabia que a reunião seria naquele dia a penúltima antes das tribos se separarem já que o comercio entre tribos já fora feito assim como casamentos e comemorações._

_As horas passaram de forma tão lenta que chegou a ser torturante para o rapaz que não conseguia se aquietar por isso se ocupou em ajudar algumas pessoas que precisavam de serviço pesado e fácil pra ele todas as tribos ali pareciam tão acostumado com a presença dele que ele parecia um velho conhecido e todos apesar de se manter afastado em grandes comemorações como se evitasse se aproximar de mais das pessoas a hora para a reunião do conselho já chegara o sol marcava quatro horas quando o rapaz resolveu andar ate a grande tenda central onde todos os dias os anciões se juntavam para discutir sobre alianças, comércios e defesas das tribos e ate quando todas as tribos se juntariam de novo._

_Caminharam a passos lentos até chegar à tenda onde dois homens grandes e fortes guardavam a entrada ele ficou parado sabia que em breve seria chamado observou ao redor ninguém próximo da tenta uma regra entre as tribos para que as pessoas comuns ou espiões não ficassem sabendo do que eles discutiam nem das estratégias adquiridas logo um homem baixo de pele morena que trajava uma roupa marrom escura de pele com uma espada curva na cintura saiu e olhou para o loiro._

_-Estão lhe chamando. Diz o homem voltando para dentro da tenda o loiro segue e quando entra vê varias cadeiras postas em circulo decrescente da entrada ate o centro ele pode dizer a classe de cada ocupante da grande tenda aqueles sentados mais perto das saídas da tenda e mais longe do centro tinham menos importância provavelmente guarda costas depois vinham chefes de clãs e por fim os lideres anciões o loiro se dispôs ao centro do circulo onde todos observavam ao rapaz._

_-Seu nome. Perguntou um ancião de olhar ferros como de um tigre._

_-Uzumaki Naruto. Diz o rapaz de forma calma não se abalava por estar ali._

_-De onde veio? Pergunta outro ancião de cabeleira branca como à neve e olhar gélido como uma geleira._

_-De alem das areis de sangue dum pais chamado Pais do Fogo. Disse Naruto de forma calma ouve certa comoção quando aquilo foi dito._

_-O Ancião Taoo disse que tens algo a propor ao conselho. Começou a dizer o homem de olhos ferozes como as de um tigre ate a coloração amarelada era igual. –Mas não podemos deixar que fale ao conselho sem nos contar que é você e por que veio aqui._

_-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto filho de Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina. Começou o loiro não querendo enrolar sem pensar se estava sendo mal educado. –Quando pequeno um monstro atacou minha vila ninja e meu pai selou esse monstro dentro de mim eu cresci mal visto em minha vila por algo que eu não tinha controle mas mesmo assim continuei na vila tentando ser útil provar que eu sou forte e não o monstro dentro de mim mesmo assim depois de eu cumprir uma promessa importante provar que eu sou forte eu fui mais uma vez desprezado e o conselho de minha vila resolveu que eu era uma ameaça e me expulsou e colocou minha cabeça a premio fui perseguido e isolado._

_-Então tens um monstro dentro de si. Começou dizendo um homem de manto verde se erguendo da fileira de cadeiras parecia o chefe de algum clã. –E como podemos saber que não nos matara? Murmúrios de concordância foram ouvidos._

_-Sinto que nosso convidado tem mais a dizer. Disse o ancião de olhos gélidos._

_-O monstro dentro de mim era mais conhecido como um demônio, mas mesmo querendo ser livre eu o convencia que iria caçá-lo também, pois tinha grande poder esse demônio então me propôs que eu me unisse a ele, que eu me torna-se um com ele. Falava Naruto de maneira calma alguns murmúrios de descrença entre os anciões afinal se aquilo era verdade o rapaz nem humano era. –Eu aceitei e nos tornamos um só, ele se tornou meu ódio e meu lado escuro e eu me tornei a humanidade que ele não tinha e a piedade ao qual desprezava, mas isso causou certo choque e eu perdi a consciência e a memória quando eu recorrer à consciência eu estava no deserto de sangue mas sem memória que só fui lembrar quando encontrei o velho Taoo._

_-Respeito ao falar de um ancião. Advertiu o ancião de olhos amarelados._

_-Respeito ao falar comigo. Disse Naruto sorrindo para o homem que parecia surpreso, mas sorriu também. –Essa é minha historia resumida._

_-Você poderia nos dizer que forma tinha esse demônio? Pergunta Taoo erguendo sua voz para que todos ouvissem o silencio caiu no local._

_-Uma raposa. Disse o rapaz de forma calma estouro de murmúrios fora ouvido ate mesmo entre os anciões que pareciam surpresos. –Kyuubi no Yukon a raposa de nove caudas. Ao contrario do que o rapaz pensara não ouve uma onda de medo ao dizer o nome muito menos olhares de ódio tudo que aconteceu foi um silencio esmagador._

_-Pode provar? Pergunta Taoo de forma calma. –Pode provar que você seja uma raposa de nove caudas?_

_-Bom ate poderia se eu fosse eu sou mais como um meio Yokai. Disse o rapaz meio confuso com aquilo tudo, mas concentrou um pouco de chakra ao seu redor seus cabelos começaram a ficar vermelhos quase que por inteiro seus olhos ficaram vermelhos com pupilas em fenda os caninos cresceram as unhas se tornaram garras e seis caudas de puro chakra se formaram atrás do garoto se movendo para todos os lados e duas orelhas em forma de raposa se puseram acima de sua cabeça apesar de ela ser feita de chakra a presença no local era forte, meio sombria, mas majestosa para os nômades e a luz vermelha que saia do chakra iluminava a tenda de forma que até as pessoas de fora pareciam interessadas. –Seis caudas é o Maximo que posso mostrar agora, mas deve ser o suficiente. Disse o rapaz incomodado com o silencio repentino então logo parou de usar o chakra e voltou ao normal._

_-Kami-sama. Uma voz disse ao meio dos anciões e chefes de clãs logo outros murmúrios parecidos vieram ao redor deles._

_-Não quero o mal de ninguém e entenderei se quiserem que eu vá embora, mas antes escutem o que eu tenho de dizer. Falou Naruto achando que daqui a pouco iam estar lhe atacando._

_-Deixe que ele fale. Disse três anciões ao mesmo tempo o silencio mais uma vez reinou todos esperavam para ver o que o surpreendente jovem falaria._

_-Eu venho observando muito vocês e o modo de vida de cada um e não entendo por que ainda são nômades, provavelmente para manter suas tradições ou irem atrás de riquezas que exista em algum lugar dos quatro reinos habitáveis. Começa dizer Naruto de maneira mais seria. –Mas há algumas semanas venho pensando que quero me estabelecer aqui onde vocês chamam de Dakiha é uma terra boa e vasta ao centro dos cinco reinos, mas não queria fazer isso sozinho quero montar uma cidade estabelecer uma comunidade._

_-E como faria isso? Perguntou um ancião interrompendo o jovem que notou que este ancião parecia falar de uma maneira mais respeitosa. –Traria pessoas de seu povo pra cá? Muitos não ficaram felizes ao pensar nisso._

_-Eu não tenho mais um povo, mas gostaria que vocês se tornassem meu povo, meus amigos e companheiros me ajudassem a construir essa cidade, essa vila. Disse Naruto chegando ao ponto murmúrios foram ouvidos. –O velho Taoo concordou em ficar aqui, mas ele disse que haveria coisas a discutir perante o conselho e eu já imagino o que seria._

_-Mercenários. Disse uma anciã. –Se ficarmos num só lugar os mercenários que também se reúnem por aqui irão nos atacar constantemente roubar nossas mulheres e riquezas._

_-Nisso eu posso dar um jeito inicialmente. Falou o loiro de maneira seria e calma. –Eu protegeria a cidade de qualquer ataque e também pretendo ensinar a vocês a arte da luta sei que muitos aqui já ensinam aos seus filhos e membros de caravana técnicas de luta. Ele deu uma pausa para respirar mais fundo e continuar. -Mas seria bom organizar isso melhor compartilhar conhecimento para que fiquem mais fortes e protejam os seus lares, amigos e irmãos existem muitos ninjas forasteiros perdidos em alguma parte dos cinco reinos expulsos de sua vila ou renegados eles provavelmente procuram um lugar para descansar para recomeçar._

_-E você pretende trazê-los pra cá? Pergunta o chefe de algum clã._

_-Trarei aqueles que querem recomeçar eles ensinarão aos seus filhos técnicas ao quais não conhecem e também ajudarão a nos fortalecer, nenhum mercenário nós atacaria, corro o risco de dizer que se fizessem isso eles cairiam de joelhos querendo se juntar a nós. Diz o loiro com uma convicção inabalável seus olhos azuis brilhavam com suas palavras. –Pensem no duro futuro que vocês impõem aos seus filhos, amigos, companheiros e claros parceiros vocês condenam a eles a caminharem incansavelmente em círculos sempre vindo parar aqui as riquezas dos cindo reinos podem ser buscadas por grupos não é preciso que famílias inteiras ou um numerem de pessoas tão grande, que formaria uma vila fosse junto._

_-E comida? Pergunta Taoo._

_-Estamos em uma terra fértil que recebe chuva e não sofre com o inverno rigoroso dividiremos as terras para plantio e criação de animais, deixaremos que famílias que cuidam disso cuidem dessas terras e garanto que alimento não nos faltarão. Dizia em tom de quem havia pensado muito no assunto. –Michiyo companheira ao qual salvei da fome me disse que seus pais cultivavam a terra antes dela se tornar uma ninja e que ainda se lembra disso ela viu que por aqui tem coisas para serem cultivadas frutas, legumes e outros alimentos também tem gado para ser tratado e ela os ensinaria a tratar a terra._

_Fim do Flash Back._

XXXXXXXX

Um barulho alto de algo quebrando tirou Naruto de seus pensamentos saiu rapidamente do quarto e andou silenciosamente pela casa tentando saber o que estava acontecendo chegou perto da sala e pode ouvir vozes lá dentro se escondeu atrás da parede para identificar de quem eram as vozes não demorou muito para perceber que eram seus alunos juntamente com Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata e Hanabi que perguntavam ao mesmo tempo a mesma pergunta.

-Kami-sama? Perguntava ela incontáveis vezes.

-Sim Kami-sama. Respondeu à voz de Aoi o loiro não entendia direito então resolveu ficar ali encostado na parede ouvindo a conversa movido é claro por sua curiosidade lendária. –Naruto sensei é considerado um deus para nosso povo, pois ele e a raposa de nove caudas são um só, nós dês de muito tempo atrás nos e nosso povo acreditamos que a Raposa é um deus em forma animal que tomava a forma humana às vezes para nos ajudar e quando o Sensei contou para o conselho sobre sua condição do que ele chama Hanyou muitos ali tomaram ele como um deus.

-Ta certo que a Kyuubi é praticamente invencível, mas um deus? Eu nunca conseguiria dizer isso. Falou Sakura que conhecia bem o poder da raposa demônio e mais surpresa ainda ao saber que o amigo era considerado um deus vivo. –Mas o que aconteceu nessa reunião o que fora decidido?

-Os mercenários resolveram nos atacar durante a tal reunião foi ai que Eu, Soi Fong e Xing nos conhecemos direito. Disse Aoi de forma calma sem se abalar pelas reações.

-Eu naquela época não era muito bem vista entre as tribos era sozinha e órfã diziam que meu pai foi um mercenário que se interessou por minha mãe e a seqüestrou depois de alguns meses minha mãe reapareceu para o nosso povo comigo nos braços. Começou Soi Fong de maneira lenta. –Eu então fui isolada, pois me consideravam impura por um relacionamento com mercenário e mesmo minha mãe sendo a sucessora do clã Fong eu fui deixada de lado minha tia ao qual hoje chamo de mãe me criou a única que tinha amor por mim, mas mesmo assim por eu viver isolada dos demais não era muito conhecida das demais caravanas.

-Por que isso agora? Perguntou Hinata de maneira calma olhando para a menina de uma forma quase materna.

-Por que é importante para que entendam o resto da historia. Começou Aoi tomando a palavra olhando de relance para a amiga. –No ataque dos mercenários algumas mulheres e crianças foram levadas ficamos apenas meia hora em poder dos mercenários antes da ajuda chegar mas só nesse tempo vimos do que eles eram capazes as coisas que fizeram com nossos irmãos e irmãs foi quando Soi Fong perdeu o controle e ativou sua linhagem sanguínea.

-Ela consiste em usar o próprio sangue para criar uma arma, é basicamente à manipulação do sangue, meu clã é o principal da tribo mestre do deserto de sangue. Explicou rapidamente a garota. –Eu a ativei sem querer para viver antes que tocasse em mim eu que tinha apenas oito anos.

-Ela estava fraca tínhamos sido espancados os menores para não fazermos barulho em quanto eles se divertiam com as mais velhas por em quanto. Falou Xing de maneira fria e calma seus olhos transpassavam um ódio inumano. –Ela matou dois mercenários, mas era impossível vencer tinha centenas e ela não tinha controle sobre sua linhagem avançada perdia sangue muito rápido e suas habilidades de luta não era as melhores alguém a derrubou no chão eu tentei ajudar, mas fui acertado na cabeça mal consegui me mover.

-Mas antes que fizessem algo contra a Soi Fong um clarão vermelho nos cegou por instantes. Disse Aoi de forma calma, mas a voz vacilava um pouco não parecia fácil lembrar-se daquele dia não para ela.

-Naruto-sensei. Disse Soi Fong. –Ele apareceu...

Atrás da porta Naruto se lembrava daquele dia se perdendo nas vozes dos alunos lembrou o céu azul da manha do canto dos pássaros de encarar cada um dos velhotes do conselho e também aqueles chefes de clãs que se achavam acima de tudo na época, mas aprenderam aos poucos como serem humildes e ate menos rígidas pessoas boas mas então mudou...

Flash Back.

_-Meus senhores fujam. Disse um homem entrando na barraca interrompendo Naruto em quanto este falava o homem estava ensangüentado e caiu morto aos pés do loiro, logo gritos eram ouvidos fora da tenda central e outra pessoa entrou correndo um guerreiro de quase dois metros de altura careca de olhos verdes._

_-Mercenários nos atacaram alguns ainda estão atacando, mas a maior parte do bando fugiu levaram mercadorias, mulheres e cinco crianças. Falou o homem que respirava fundo todos os conselheiros se levantaram mas pararam quando viram Naruto andar para fora da barraca à mudança no olhar era assustadora não eram calorosos os olhos azuis eram frios como o aço da morte e o sorriso em seu rosto embora menor demonstrassem uma face nunca antes vista a impressão de que um animal iria dilacerar sua presa e sentia prazer por isso._

_-Qual a direção do esconderijo deles? Perguntou à voz aquela voz antes entusiasmada e alegre por discutir a criação de uma cidade agora saiu baixa e fria como o vento do inverno._

_-Sigam ao norte, mas eles já está a mais de vinte minutos na frente nunca ira alcançá-los. Disse o guerreiro careca que foi ignorado pelo loiro e saiu da tenda._

_Assim que saiu um mercenário pulou sobre Naruto que desviou com uma facilidade incrível e agarrou o homem pelo rosto o levantando no ar como se ele não pensasse nada o sorriso do loiro se estendeu de forma cruel em quando ele jogou o homem como um pedaço de lixo em direção de mais dois mercenários o choque dos três foi imenso os três foram arremessados por barracas e mais barracas por fim caídos mortos apenas com o impacto em seguida desapareceu não foi difícil matar os últimos dez mercenários que estavam no acampamento então olhou para o norte o chão rachou abaixo dos seus pés o ar ao seu redor ficou mais denso e uma rasada de vento jogou tudo para os lados quando ele simplesmente sumiu correndo em grande velocidade._

_Tudo ao redor do loiro era apenas um borrão escuro a noite que já subia testemunhava os movimentos velozes do rapaz que cortava a grande planície levantando uma grande nuvem de poeira incansável com um destino fixo logo o cheiro de sangue chegou ao rapaz que aumentou mais ainda a velocidade viu a frente um rio largo com uma ponte quebrada não parou de correr ao chegar à beirada apenas saltou e conseguiu saltar por sobre os mais de dez metros que separavam uma margem do rio ao outra e continuou correndo ate chegar perto do acampamento parando e subindo em uma arvore observando a situação suas presas analisou o acampamento os homens ignorando os gritos de mulheres e as risadas sádicas em quanto alguns mercenários se divertiam com os prêmios de batalha._

_Eram no mínimo uma centena de mercenários com algumas barracas já prontas em quanto eles se dividiam em grupos ao redor de fogueira alguns estupravam as mulheres ao ar livre sem se importar que crianças vissem foi quando ele viu certa comoção uma garota de cabelos intensamente negros assim como os olhos se pôs de pé após decapitar um homem que tentava ficar em cima dela ele viu a foice de sangue e a identificou como parte do clã Fong pois sabia da linhagem avançada deles ela matou mais dois o rapaz sorriu ela era imatura e não sabia lutar direito mas se virava mas era claro que não tinha controle sobre sua linhagem avançada já estava pálida pela falta de sangue quando fora derrubada por dois mercenários que já abaixavam as calças foi a hora de agir não permitiria isso em quanto estivesse ali._

_Foi mais rápido do que ele planejara a arvore em que estava em cima quebrara com o impulso que tomou para o salto subiu algumas dezenas de metros e caiu numa velocidade absurda o chakra vermelho sangue tomou conta de seu corpo em quanto à velocidade aumentava o impacto com o chão foi rápido um clarão vermelho percorreu o acampamento dos mercenários enquanto o loiro sem pensar esticou o braço e sentiu seus dedos atravessarem carne, músculos e ossos. Quando o claro passou ele notou que seu braço atravessara as costas e o peito de um dos homens que iriam estuprar a criança removeu o braço jogando o homem para longe nem ao menos olhou para a criança para ver se esta estava boa apenas ficaram em pé ereto os mercenários ficaram quietos surpresos nem se moviam gritos de ajuda ainda ecoavam junto com o crepitar de fogueiras quando o primeiro suicida tentou acertar Naruto com uma espada._

_O loiro segurou a lamina da espada com apenas dois dedos e a quebrou em seguida enfiou a lamina quebrada na cabeça do adversário que tombou sem saber o que acontecera outros partiram para cima em busca de vingança contra os companheiros caídos Naruto se desvia de um machado de guerra revestido de chakra em quanto acerta um mercenário no rosto estourando cabeça do homem que caiu sem ela os mercenários viram que aquele loiro não era comum e então começaram a usar mais chakra no ataque. Um imenso circulo de homens se formou ao redor de Naruto que desviava de cada ataque como e não fosse nada alcançou um com os braços e o colocou a frente de uma lamina o soltando em seguida e chutando outro mercenário o jogando para traz derrubando vários companheiros._

_Naruto então respirou fundo, os mercenários se afastaram pensando que seria um ataque de fogo mas tudo o que o jovem fez foi soprar era como um vendaval que lançava mercenários para trás com a força do vento o loiro pegou um mercenário qualquer ainda no ar e o lançou a terra com o impacto o chão tremeu, pisou no peito do homem ainda vivo e esperou outros virem desviou de uma Kunai vindo da direita e a pegou no ar lançando para traz acertando um mercenário que tentara pular em suas costas o acertando na garganta o fazendo cair de costas engasgando com o próprio sangue pegou uma espada no chão e cortou a cabeça do homem que ainda pisava em cima e pulou para cima de outros dilacerando braços e pernas os deixando caídos no chão para morrerem por falta de sangue atravessou a espada no abdômen de um mercenário habilidoso que conseguiu segura-lo pelas mãos._

_-Morra desgraçado. Disseram dez mercenários pulando para caírem em cima dos dois. Naruto sorriu achando inútil e uma onda de vento e chakra saiu de seu corpo e dilacerou os dez, uma chuva de sangue caio ao redor do loiro que se livrou dos incômodos e esticou o braço em direção a mais quinze que vinham em sua direção uma esfera vermelho sangue apareceu na palma da mão do loiro, era pequena como uma bola de tênis ela saiu voando em direção dos adversários que pularam parar todos os lados para desviar mas a bolinha vermelho sangue parou no ar ao meio de todos que não entenderam mas antes que pensassem milhares de espinhos gigantes cresceram ao redor da bolinha e mataram todos empalados a bola de espinhos continuou a crescer e pagando mais e mais._

_-As únicas escolhas daqueles que se põem a minha frente como inimigos são. Começou a dizer o jovem visto que os mercenários pararam de atacar. –Primeiro a morte e segundo A vida. Disse o rapaz de maneira lenta e calma. –Qual a escolha de vocês? Metade dos mercenários estavam mortos naquele instante o líder do bando fora morto pelo jovem que nem percebera que o matara o silencio foi geral quando varias armas foram jogados no chão mas outros mercenários avançaram Naruto fez alguns selos com as mãos e respirou fundo soltando uma rajada de jogo nesses sentiu alguém se movimentando as suas costas quase agarrando suas roupas quando se virou rapidamente com os dedos estendidos suas unhas em forma de garra brilharam na noite mas ele parou a centímetros do rosto do estranho ao notar que este era a menina de seus oito ou nove anos que matara os demais não havia medo em seus olhos ele se endireitou e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar._

_-Me ajude. Pediu a menina de forma baixa, pálida feita um cadáver provavelmente resultado da perda de sangue que sua linhagem avançada proporcionava para inexperientes, olhou para o resto dos mercenários um pouco menos da metade dos originai,s os olhos do loiro ficaram vermelho e cada mercenário vivo foi jogado a alguns metros a sua frente quando agrupados o loiro fez um selo com as mãos e tocou o solo do chão começou a subir uma jaula de rocha pura ao redor dos mercenários que ficaram confusos a jaula era gigante o silencio reinou por causa da surpresa momentânea mas logo voltou com os mercenários pedindo misericórdia, o loiro se virou para os prisioneiro os membros das tribos dos cinco reinos._

_-Eu aqui imponho um julgamento sobre esses mercenários. Disse ele olhando principalmente para os adultos em sua maioria mulheres que se cobriam com o que podiam já que a maioria tinha suas vestes rasgadas e pareciam chorar. –Vocês são o juiz e o jure eu sou o executor qual é a sentença deles?_

_-Mate eles. Gritaram às pessoas em voltas de fúria, os mercenários ficaram desesperados._

_-A sentença foi dada. Disse se virando para a jaula de pedra. –Vocês aqui estão condenados a morte e pela minha escolha terei a piedade ao qual vocês não tiveram. Ele sorriu levemente e fez um único selo com as mãos em quanto espinhos apareciam nas barras da jaula de pedra assim como no teto a jaula começou a diminuir lentamente os mercenários desesperados tentaram escapar, mas a jaula não quebraria, não em quanto Naruto estivesse vivo este deu as costas e pegou a mão da menina de cabelos negros. –Vamos. Ordenou aos sobreviventes, indo em direção do acampamento das doze tribos as pessoas boas ajudavam as que não podiam se movimentar alguns pegaram as carroças dos mercenários que ainda gritavam em desespero pela jaula agora estar esmagando eles aos poucos os que não podiam se mover forma levados na carroça em quando os gritos dos mercenários ecoavam pela noite assim como o som de seus ossos sendo esmagados e triturados de forma lenta quando eles já estavam longe dali eles notaram que o silencio reinara e que não haviam mais gritos na escuridão. –Sentença realizada. Murmurou Naruto de forma que só a criança que ele carregava notou._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

**XXXXX**

-Ele matou cem pessoas estando sozinho? Perguntou Tenten impressionada tirando o loiro de seus pensamentos e lembrando do passado seu tom de voz não demonstrava nenhum lamento pela morte dos mercenários.

-Naquele tempo Naruto-sensei estava caído no caminho Asura. Disse Soi Fong de maneira calma. –Ele disse que no momento em que viu meus olhos sem medo o encarando ele conseguiu sair desse caminho.

-Após isso demoramos horas para voltarmos ao acampamento onde muitos nos davam por mortos, o acampamento estava meio destruído, mas o sensei nos ajudou com ninjutsus médicos básicos que ele aprendeu com sue antigo mestre Jiraya-sama. Falou Xing em respeito ao mestre se seu Sensei. –E depois disso varias coisas aconteceu com Naruto-sensei aquela não foi a ultima batalha que ele teve de passar havia mais mercenários, mais renegados, mais pessoas que não aceitaram ele ser nomeado o líder de nossa vila.

-Como ele conseguiu usar três elementos? Pergunta-se Sakura pensativa. –Para se usar dois é preciso muito treino, três é praticamente impossível.

-O elemento fogo que eu utilizo é diferente do normal. Disse Naruto entrando na sala surpreendendo os demais. –Estou aqui há algum tempo sim. Disse o loiro sorrindo, pois sabia que iriam lhe perguntar aquilo.

-Como assim diferente? Pergunta Ino.

-É chamado fogo de raposa. Disse o loiro calmamente. –Uma espécie de fogo espiritual que alguns Yokai conseguem usar é mais forte que o fogo comum ele em sua forma incompleta é uma chama parecida com qualquer outra, mas quando eu a uso de forma pura ela é uma chama azulada muito bonita ela pode queimar ou não o alvo de acordo com a vontade do usuário e se atirada em alguém para ataque de maneira ofensiva mesmo ela jamais apagara ate que essa pessoa morra. Ele parou e olhou para Soi Fong que parecia pensativa. –Ei pimentinha vamos tomar aquele sorve. Disse para a garota que pareceu voltar ao mundo real e praticamente pulou nas costas do sensei se pendurando em seus ombros rindo alegre.

-Sorvete. Disse ela em um tom quase infantil.

-Ela é maníaca por doces. Comenta Xing baixinho ignorando o olhar mortal de Soi Fong e o riso do resto das mulheres.

-Vocês não vêem conosco? Perguntou Naruto se virando sem se incomodar por Soi fong ainda estar pendura em suas costas ele olhava pra todos na sala.

-Opa demorou. Disse Ino se levantando logo todos estavam nas ruas de Konoha em busca de uma boa sorveteria conversando alegremente e atraindo a atenção de todos.

XXXXXXXX

N/A: OLA PESSOAR desculpem minha demora mas tive meus motivos e tive mesmo mas bem onde eu tava msm?.......a sim desculpe vou dizer um dos motivos (gripe) hauhauah eu sou do tipo que não fica doente com facilidade o resto do mundo pode cair doente que eu fico numa boa mas quando finalmente fico doente bom eu fico incapacitado pra quase td menos respirar^^. Eu resolvi terminar o cap de maneira mais branda diferente do jeito que eu geralmente faço foi um cap que teve de tudo contei um pouco o passado do Naruto e há muito o que contar sobre isso e talvez mostre algo do Uchiha Sasuke.

N/A2: Eu definivamente não defini quem pode ser o par do Naruto hauhauha......Mas bem as candidatas apareceram nesse cap para quem não prestou atenção aqui vai. Sakura, hinata, ino, Tenten, Hanabi (é ela Tb) e Michiyo (sim ela vai aparecer mais pra frente)

N/A3: Pelo amor dos deuses leiam essas notas^^............Eu sei que tem muita gnte que gosta dessa fic (apesar de que eu q sou escritor ainda não descobri o pq ^^. Mas deve ter algo que vocês não gostaram ou que queriam que aparecessem mais ou que não apareceu mas bem........A sim eu coloquei lutas mais fraquinhas pq se não vcs ficam mal acostumados né é complica do escrever cenas de luta contra vários oponentes ao msm tempo e esse seria o segundo cap seguido que acontecia cenas de luta.........Bem eu terminei hj esse cap (SABADO: 13:17) então se vocês so verem ele postado lá pelas nove ou 10 ou 11 ou sei lá é cilpa da beta^^.........t+ fui

COMENTEM


End file.
